Until Death Do Us Part
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Following up on Attack of the Mega Clones, Megamind and Roxanne are getting married!  As family and friends show up for the event, Megamind starts getting cold feet and, as usual, trouble is brewing in Metro City.  Can Megamind make it for the big day?
1. Chapter 1: Planning

**Yay, new story! This is following up on Attack of the Mega Clones. You might want to read that. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind (Gee, I wish!)**

* * *

><p>"Hello, this is Roberta Ritchi."<p>

Roxanne cringed at what she was about to do. "Hey, Mom."

"Roxanne? Is that you, sweetheart? It's so nice to hear from you! You haven't called me in ages!"

"Well, a lot has been going on. Mom, I have to tell you something."

"You're not still dating that blue alien freak, are you?"

She groaned. _I knew this was a bad idea._

"Not exactly," Roxanne said into the phone.

"Oh, good. You've finally come to your senses."

"I'm marrying him, Mom."

There was silence on the other end, followed by an eruption of fury. Roxanne had to move the phone away from her ear.

"You are _what_? You're marrying that villain? I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

"Mom," Roxanne tried to explain. "He's not a villain anymore. He hasn't been for almost a year now. And don't call him a freak, because he's the most wonderful man I've ever met!"

"For crying out loud, Roxanne, he killed your boyfriend!"

"Ugh! Mom, are the times behind in Cleveland? Didn't you watch the news? Wayne isn't dead. He only faked his death and we were never going out in the first place!"

"How dare you call me and tell me you're marrying this devil!"

"Actually, I was going to invite you to the wedding. Since Dad…"

"Forget it! I'm not seeing my daughter getting married to a blue-headed freak! You can take me off the invitation list!"

Roberta hung up before Roxanne could. She glanced at the blue diamond ring on her finger and sighed heavily.

What a day it had been. First, Megamind accidentally creates an army of evil clones, then he saves the city from yet another hostile takeover and then he proposes to her. Despite how many times his ingenious plans had backfired, Roxanne said yes. She loved Megamind no matter what. If only her mother could see that.

She didn't want to tell her, but she felt it was only fair that she did. After all, she needed someone to give her away, since Richard Ritchi had died in a car crash a few years ago.

Roxanne picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Ollo, this is Rachel," a light voice chimed on the other end. "Who's talking?"

She laughed at how her sister had adopted Megamind's greeting.

"Hey, sis," Roxanne said.

"Roxie! Oh my god, I was just thinking about calling you! It's all over the news! Blue Boy finally popped the question! This is even better than when William and Kate got hitched! And Metro Man's alive? Oh my god! You _have_ to give me the details! How many carats is it?"

"Four."

"Wow, that boyfriend of yours knows how to deliver!"

"So you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind? I've been waiting for you two to get together since he first kidnapped you! Besides, that Megamind is _so_ hot! Oh, and I'm happy for _you_ of course!"

That was what Roxanne loved most about Rachel. She didn't care that she was with a former super villain.

"So when's the wedding?"

"We've decided to have it sometime in August, so we have time to prepare."

"Four months? I can't wait that long! Couldn't you just go to Vegas and I'll meet you there?"

"Rachel! I want the whole family to be there. Well, except for Mom."

"She gave you a hard time, huh? Ma never understood the meaning of true love, even if she did have Dad."

"Anyway, I'm asking you to be my maid of honor."

"You remembered! Now all I have to do is get engaged so _you_ can be _my_ maid of honor. After all, that's what we promised each other. Hey, does this mean I finally get to meet Blue Boy and the fish robot?"

"Yes, it does."

"Awesome! I'll come see you as soon as I can! Congrats, sis! Ciao!"

Rachel hung up and Roxanne dialed again. She was going to make one last phone call today.

"Hello, this is _The New York Times_, Nora Ritchi speaking."

"Hi, Nor."

"Roxanne? I thought you'd be calling."

"So you've heard?"

"I work for the _Times_. Of course I've heard! In fact, my boss just asked me to interview you over the phone. They are considering this the wedding of the century!"

"Can it wait? I called not only to invite you to my wedding, but to ask you to be my bridesmaid."

"What, not your maid of honor?"

"Sorry, but Rachel and I promised each other that title."

"That's alright. Sisters come before cousins any day. Now about that interview…"

"How about I ring you up tomorrow? Megamind and I have some planning to do."

"Okay. The longer I wait, the more information I'll have. Bye!"

"See you."

Roxanne put the phone down and sighed.

"Well, that certainly was interesting."

She spun around to find her fiancé standing behind her.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I'm looking forward to meeting your sister."

"She's a big fan of yours."

"I'm flattered, really. And your mother…is not?"

"Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"I could stand ten feet away and still hear her shouting as clear as day. She doesn't like me, does she?"

"Um, no. She's just having trouble accepting the fact that you're the hero now."

"I wouldn't blame her, considering I've been kidnapping her daughter for several years."

"I was hoping that she'd come to my wedding no matter who the groom was. I wish my Dad was alive. Then he could walk me down the aisle."

Tears welled up in her eyes and Megamind put his arms around her. He hated to see his love cry. It almost hurt him as much as the idea of losing her, like he had almost done today.

"Hey," he said. "It's alright. He'd be very proud of you. At least you knew your parents, let alone your father."

Roxanne looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting that fact."

"The past is the past. We have to look to the future."

She smiled and leaned in towards him.

"Sir!" Minion cried, rushing into the Lair. "I have to know how many people you're inviting, so I know how big a cake to make!"

Megamind scowled at his friend. "Minion, how many times have I told you not to disturb us?"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, who's coming?"

"Minion," Roxanne giggled. "The wedding isn't until August."

"It doesn't hurt to plan ahead! By the way, I'm making your wedding dress! What do you think? Traditional white or blue to match sir?"

"Surprise me."

Minion brought out a measuring tape and circled Roxanne.

"It's going to be the most beautiful dress you've ever seen! No peeking, sir. It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!"

The fish took down Roxanne's measurements and then went to his master.

"Minion!" Megamind complained. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your measurements, sir," the fish said. "I'm making you a new tuxedo!"

"What's wrong with the one I have now? Besides, you already have my measurements!"

"Whoa, sir! Did you know you're head has grown two inches?"

"Minion!"

"Megamind, calm down," Roxanne assured him. "I'll handle this. Minion, I for one am glad to have you as a wedding planner, but Megamind and I have to discuss a few plans on our own."

Minion caught on. "Oh! Well, I'll just go and surf the internet for some new material."

"By the way, my sister's going to be my maid of honor, so you two can plan together."

"Oh, but I don't need any help."

"People are calling this the wedding of the century. You're going to need all the help you can get."

Once the fish was gone, Megamind sighed with relief.

"He can be annoying," he groaned. "But he's my best friend. What can I do?"

"At least he's happy," Roxanne said. She laid her hands on his shoulders. "Now, where were we?"

"Roxanne, I'm not really sure about this."

She rolled her eyes. _Here we go again._

"Megamind, I don't care what my mom or others say about you…"

"No, I mean I'm not sure how this wedding thing goes. Who's the old guy who stands at the front? What book is he reading? Why are little girls throwing flowers everywhere? And what does it mean 'I do?' 'I do' what?"

Roxanne had nearly forgotten that her boyfriend didn't get out much. All the same, she would have expected him to know about weddings. They had been dating for a year now.

"Let me explain it to you."

She set him in the center of the Lair. "Stand here. Let's pretend we're in front of the altar. You are standing here, wearing your gorgeous tuxedo."

"Well," Megamind stammered, reluctant to play along, "I do look gorgeous in it."

"The priest is standing in front of you, the Bible in his hands."

Megamind watched as his fiancé spread out her arms and set the scene.

"Sitting on this side of the aisle will be the bride's family. My family. On the other side will be the groom's…invited guests. People hustle into their seats as they whisper secrets about other family members.

"Then an organ plays a wedding march."

"How can an organ march?"

Roxanne giggled. "It plays a song for others to march to."

"What kind of song does it play?"

"Well, it varies. Often they play "Here Comes the Bride," but I never liked the words they put to it. We can decide on that later. Anyway, moving on. First comes the flower girl."

"They have a girl made of flowers?"

"No, it's a little girl around four or five who slowly walks down the aisle, tossing flower petals on the ground."

She imitated a girl carrying a basket and throwing petals.

"Wouldn't that be littering?" Megamind wondered.

"They clean it up later. Then comes the ring bearer."

The alien jumped. "There's a bear involved!"

Roxanne shook her head. "No, no! It's ring _bearer_, not ring _bear_. The ring bearer is a little boy who carries the wedding rings on a cushion."

She got down on her knees and pretended to hold out a pillow.

"But I already got you a ring."

"What you gave me was an engagement ring. Wedding rings are made of gold."

"These weddings don't come cheap, do they?"

She laughed. "No, I guess not. Not only do you have to give me a ring, I have to give you one."

"No offense, but rings aren't exactly…manly."

"All the men do it, so suck it up. Anyway, after the ring bearer comes the bridesmaids, escorted by the groomsmen."

"Groomsmen?"

"They're basically the bridesmaids to the groom. You have to pick three friends."

"But…I don't have that many friends."

"You'll think of something. At the end is the maid of honor, who will be Rachel, escorted by the best man."

"Best man? Why, that's Minion!"

"Now you're getting it!"

"Ooh, this is getting exciting! What comes next?"

"Well, then the music changes to a slower, more majestic mood. And then, into the light, comes the bride."

Roxanne became lost in her description. "She's wearing a beautiful gown. You can't see her face, for it is veiled. She walks at a steady pace down the aisle, carrying a bouquet of flowers, her arm linked with her father's. With every step she makes, she becomes more nervous, for she isn't sure if she's made the right choice or not."

Megamind's face fell as he imagined Roxanne in a wedding gown, looking reluctant as she came closer.

"She's about to make the biggest decision of her life, and she can't be certain if it's what she wants. Then she looks up and sees the groom standing there, looking dashing in his tuxedo. He smiles when she sees her. One look into his sparkling, emerald green eyes and she knows she's made the right choice.

"She approaches the aisle and stands next to the groom. She hands her bouquet to her father as the groom lifts the veil from her face."

Megamind mimicked this gesture, causing Roxanne to giggle.

"Then they turn to face the priest. He reads a few words from his book and then asks the groom: 'Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?'"

"I do," Megamind whispered.

"Then he asks me the same thing and I say 'I do.' Then the ring bearer gives us the rings and we slip them on each other's fingers."

They pretended to do so.

"And then, the priest says: 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.'"

Megamind brightened up. "I think I'm going to like this wedding."

He grabbed her waist and dipped her, their lips closing into a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I had this idea pounding in my head since Chapter 8 of <span>Attack of the Mega Clones<span>. Okay, the mom, sister and cousin are my characters. The reason Nora Ritchi's name doesn't begin with an R is because, well, I didn't think _everyone_ in Roxanne's family would want to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Maid of Honor

**Chapter Two! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Megamind was watching the monitors for criminal activity while Roxanne was making up an invitation list for the wedding. Minion wouldn't say what he was doing, only that it was a surprise. The crime rate had died down a bit since the clone incident, much to Megamind's relief. Now he had time to think about the wedding.<p>

The alien's eyes widened when he saw the screen for the security camera outside. Someone had found the secret entrance and was stepping inside the Lair!

"Minion!" he bellowed. "How many times have I told you not to leave that doormat lying around?"

Minion was in the kitchen. As soon as he heard his master's anger, he hid under a wooden table. Megamind tapped his foot in anticipation and then looked back at the screen to see who the intruder was. It was a young woman around twenty-five with her long dark hair tied up in a ponytail. The woman knocked on the front door and then turned to face the camera. Megamind figured out who it was immediately.

"Roxanne!" he called. "Your sister's here!"

Roxanne rushed to the door and let the young woman in.

"Roxie!"

"Rachie!"

The two sisters embraced. They hadn't seen each other in years.

"I honestly thought it would be harder finding the secret entrance," Rachel Ritchi said. "Seriously, what's with the doormat? Whoa!" She started wandering around the Lair. "This place is cooler than I imagined! I wouldn't say it's the most romantic place, but it's huge! Oh my god! Is that the battle suit?"

Megamind was just entering as Rachel approached the invention. He freaked out once he saw her reach her hand out.

"Don't touch that!" he shouted. "I just had it rebuilt!"

Rachel turned and dropped her mouth open. "Oh my god! It's really you!" She shook his hand wildly. "I'm Rachel Ritchi, your biggest fan and future sister-in-law!"

"Your sister is very…friendly," Megamind said, getting dizzy.

"Rach, quit shaking him before he breaks," Roxanne giggled.

"Oh, sorry!" Rachel let go. "It's just so exciting to finally meet you! Roxanne's told me all about you! I'm surprised you didn't pop the question sooner! I so knew you two were going to get together even before Metro Man faked his death!"

Megamind's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"Yeah, during each kidnapping you two always seemed to have some sort of chemistry. You are one lucky guy! You take good care of my sister, Megamind." Then she sent him a glare. "If you hurt her, I'll show you a fate worse than death."

This caused the alien to shiver.

"I'm just teasing, silly! Ooh, is that a Brainbot?"

Megamind shook his head. "Now listen here! You may be Roxanne's sister, but there will be no touching _anything_!"

Rachel put on a mischievous smile. "What about the floor?"

"Yes, you can touch the floor!"

"Am I not allowed to touch the air?"

"Yes! You can touch the floor and the air, but nothing else!"

"Megamind," Roxanne said, putting an arm around her boyfriend. "Sorry about that, Rach. My fiancé here has anger management issues."

As this was happening, Minion was slowly creeping out of the kitchen. Not hearing any more scorn from his master, he wanted to see if the situation was handled.

"Sir?" he called. "Who was at the…"

He froze in place when he saw the pretty young woman who looked a lot like Roxanne. Rachel turned and gasped when she saw Minion.

"Wow," she marveled. "You're Minion! You look so much cuter in person!"

Minion couldn't find any words. "I…uh…"

"Oh, Minion, this is Rachel," Roxanne introduced. "She's my sister and maid of honor. Rachel, Minion is our wedding planner, so you two will be working together."

"We…we will?"

"Awesome!" Rachel exclaimed. "I get to work with a fish robot! This is the best day of my life! By the way, Roxie, who are the other bridesmaids?"

"Cousin Nora and my camerawoman, Lizzie," Roxanne replied.

"Gosh, there's so much to do! We have to find you the perfect dress!"

"Minion's already got that covered."

"Oh, you sew?"

"Well…a little," the fish stammered.

"Don't be so modest, Minion," Megamind said. "He's made all of my evil…I mean _heroic_ outfits."

"That is so cool!" Rachel gasped. "Hey, do you think if you have the time, you could make my bridesmaid gown as well? You could make one for each of us!"

"Looks like you two have a lot to talk about," Roxanne smiled. "Minion, why don't you show Rachel the guest room?"

"Huh?" the fish said, then snapping out of his daze. "Oh, right! Uh, right this way, Miss Ritchi."

"I'm so jealous!" Rachel whispered to her sister before following Minion. "You've got everything here!"

Once they were gone, Megamind said to his fiancé, "She's enthusiastic."

"You'll get used to her," Roxanne giggled. "I hope she won't be a problem."

"Of course not. I am surprised at how unafraid she is."

"I told you she was your biggest fan. And you shouldn't be surprised. We're engaged now. My family is your family."

"By the way, what did she mean when she said we had chemistry _before_ Metro Man's fake death?"

Roxanne blushed and said nothing. Megamind smiled and raised one eyebrow.

"I'm waiting, Miss Ritchi."

"I guess…it took us longer to realize our feelings for each other than it took her."

"You know I found you alluring since day one. But _you_ were attracted to me even _then_?"

Roxanne didn't know why it was so embarrassing to talk about now. It was probably the fact that he was enjoying her reluctance.

"Okay," she admitted. "You were _somewhat_ attractive. And despite the fact that you held me against my will and pointed guns and razors at me, you weren't scary."

"I knew it," Megamind chuckled. "I'm so charming, you just can't resist me."

They both remembered how it had all started. Megamind had first seen Roxanne during one of his battles with Metro Man. She was one of the reporters at the front demanding an interview from the hero as he was holding him by the collar. He noticed Metro Man wink at her and Roxanne giggling with him. It made him feel a little jealous.

Then in the jail, he saw her again on the news, taking about how magnificent Metro Man was. _She is quite lovely_, Megamind had thought. _Metro Man seemed to think so too._ That's when the idea came to him.

He broke out of jail and surprised Minion with an important assignment. One minute, Roxanne was making a report, and the next thing she knew, a metal hand appeared out of nowhere and sprayed her with something. When she woke up, she couldn't move and a bag was over her head.

"Miss Ritchi," Megamind had said from his big black chair once the bag was removed, "we meet at last."

"What the…" Roxanne had muttered.

Megamind had stood up and lifted his arms in a dramatic pose. "Scream in terror, Miss Ritchi! For you are now in the clutches of Megamind: Incredibly Handsome Criminal Genius and Master of All Villainy!"

Roxanne had almost found this situation comic and wasn't sure how to respond. She had expected Megamind to be way scarier. The villain had been surprised not to hear her scream. It was the first thing that attracted him to her. She had been the only person who had not screamed at the sight of him. It had felt strange but sort of…good.

Now here they were several years later, engaged and more in love than ever.

* * *

><p>Minion opened the door to the guest bedroom and Rachel's eyes widened at what she saw. Roxanne had expected her sister to drop in soon and had recently bought some new green bedding for the room. Rachel had thought it would look like the rest of the Lair, but it had and ebony dresser, a vanity desk, a tall clothes closet and everything! The bed was also queen-sized. It sure beat her loft bed back in her apartment in Lansing.<p>

"This is incredible!" Rachel exclaimed. "My sister knows me so well, she picked out my favorite color!"

"Your favorite color is green?" Minion asked. "So is mine."

"Far out! So who did the furniture?"

"Actually, I picked it out."

"Really? Wow, you talk, you sew, you cook and you do interior design! You're pretty awesome for a fish."

"Well…it helps when your master is a super genius who builds you a robot suit."

"How come it looks like a gorilla body?"

"You should have seen the kitty suit he built me."

Rachel let out a loud, tinkling laugh that caused Minion to smile. He didn't know why, but there was a sudden thumping in his head. At least, he thought it was his head. It was hard to tell. But the thumping came from somewhere.

The fish had never expected Roxanne's sister to be so…pretty. This was strange, because he had never paid much attention to human beauty before. He was a fish, after all. Still, there was something about Rachel Ritchi that made his blood rush.

"Do you…uh…want a tour of the Lair?" he finally managed to say. "It's alright, so long as you don't touch any of sir's inventions."

"That'd be great!" Rachel said excitedly.

Minion showed her Megamind's workspace, and then all of the bedrooms. It was while they were touring the kitchen that he got up the courage to ask her some questions.

"So Miss Ritchi, where are you from?"

"Roxanne doesn't talk about me much, huh?" Rachel giggled. "I wouldn't blame her. My life isn't as exciting as hers. Well, I live in Lansing, which isn't that far from here. I work as a waitress at a restaurant called Charlie's Crab. I have to work overtime to pay the bills."

"Do you like being a waitress?"

"Duh, of course not! Nobody likes waiting tables. I majored in Fashion Design, but I haven't been able to nail a job in that department. I guess no one likes my ecstatic personality."

"You want to be a fashion designer?"

"Yeah, I love fashion. You're lucky. You get to design for a super hero! Could you give me some design tips?"

"Actually…maybe you could help me with your sister's dress?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure, if you, uh, want to."

"Of course I do! What did you have in mind for Roxie's gown?"

"Well, I thought we'd make her match…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut it off there, but I'm not giving you details on Roxanne's gown until the wedding. MWAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**Charlie's Crab, by the way, is the name of a restaurant my parents used to work at. It's acutally in Grand Rapids. I couldn't think of another name.**

**Oh, and good eye for those who caught the Despicable Me reference. That happened by accident.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Album

Megamind, Roxanne, Minion and their guest were sitting down to lunch. Rachel was amazed at the food.

"Wow, Minion," she said. "These are the best grilled cheese sandwiches I've ever had!"

"Well…thanks," the fish stammered, tossing the food into his tank.

Rachel giggled. "It's funny how you eat that stuff."

"How long are you going to be staying here, Rach?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, I'll be popping in every once in a while. Lansing is just a few hours away. I wish I could stay the whole time before the big day, but you know, my job and stuff. I'll start with every weekend, if that's alright with you, Megamind."

"Oh, of course not," Megamind groaned. "So long as you don't tell anyone where my hideout is."

"Not like it's that hard to find. It's the only building in the city with a fake observatory on the roof and it has a doormat labeled 'Secret Entrance.' I'm surprised no one else has managed to find it. By the way, where are you guys going to have your wedding anyway? Are you getting married in a church?"

"Actually," Roxanne replied, "we were thinking of having it up in the fake observatory with the dome opened up."

"So have you set a date yet?"

"August 6th."

The smile wiped from her face. "Oh."

Megamind looked back and forth between the two sisters, both glancing down with solemn expressions. He didn't know why Roxanne was sad. She had picked the date after all.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"August 6th was Dad's birthday," Rachel explained.

"I thought having our wedding on that day would make him happy, instead of having us crying over it," said Roxanne.

"But enough with the sadness. Who's coming?"

"Well, I'm inviting the family and a few friends from work…"

"No, no, no. I mean who are the _big_ people coming? Come on, this is the wedding of the century! You should invite the President or something!"

Megamind choked on his sandwich. "We don't even know the President!"

"Why not? You're a super hero, aren't you? Maybe you should also invite Prince William and Kate to show them that you're wedding's much bigger."

"We're not inviting total strangers, Rach!" Roxanne exclaimed. "And it's not going to be that big. The observatory can't hold that many people."

Rachel slumped in her chair. "You can be such a party pooper sometimes, Roxanne. Okay, so Megamind, if Minion's your best man, who are the other two groomsmen?"

"I…" the alien stammered, "I don't have…that many friends."

"You're kidding, right? I mean sure, you used to be a villain, but you're a hero now. There's got to be somebody who can be your groomsman. What about Metro Man?"

Megamind choked again. "What? Metro Man?"

"Sure, aren't you guys like friends now?"

"'Friends' isn't exactly the way to put it. We're no longer enemies, if that's what you mean."

"Still, you've known the guy your whole life."

"Much to my discomfort."

"What is Metro Man doing now that his secret is out?"

"Oh, he moved back into that big fancy mansion of his and is still playing that awful guitar. He only saves the day when I can't be there. He owes me a lot of favors."

"Then this can be one of those favors. You need groomsmen, don't you?"

"No! That man is the cause of most of my problems! He's the one who turned me into a villain! He also faked his death and, well, you saw what happened after _that_!"

Roxanne shook her head and reached across the table to take his hand. "Megamind, I'm not entirely happy with Wayne either, but you really should thank him for his self-centered stupidity. Think about it this way. If you hadn't become a villain, we probably wouldn't have met. Also, if Wayne hadn't faked his death, we wouldn't have found each other."

He looked up at his fiancé and realized she was right. They wouldn't be engaged now if it hadn't been for Metro Man.

"I still think you two would have gotten together either way," Rachel smirked.

Megamind sighed, "Fine, I'll call him later, but that still leaves me with one more slot."

"What about the warden?" Minion suggested.

"Warden? But he's so…old."

"So?" Rachel shrugged. "When our Cousin Allan got married, he had his uncle as one of his groomsmen."

"Come on, sir," Minion begged. "He raised us. It's the least you can do after all the trouble we took him through. Remember that gopher incident?"

Megamind laughed, "Ah, those were the days!"

The sisters glanced at each other, mentally saying, _I don't want to know._

"Alright, alright. Metro Man and the warden it is, then. Not like I have any other choice, really."

"Oh, you need ushers too," Rachel pointed out.

"What are ushers?"

Roxanne slapped herself in the forehead. "I forgot about that part. Ushers help everyone to their seats."

"Why not just use the Brainbots?" Minion asked.

"Okay, now let's get to the most important part," said Rachel. "Where are you kids going for your honeymoon?"

Megamind fell out of his seat. He'd heard of honeymoons, but he hadn't thought about it. He was expected to take Roxanne somewhere, but since he hadn't set foot out of Metro City since he was eight days old, he didn't know where to go. But he couldn't let Roxanne know that he hadn't been thinking. He got up from the floor and straightened himself out.

"It's a, uh, surprise," he stuttered.

There was a ringing from Roxanne's pocket.

"Excuse me," she said, taking her phone into the next room.

She returned a few minutes later, a look of apology on her face.

"That was my boss. One of my colleagues is out sick and he wants me to fill in for her."

"What?" Megamind gasped. "But it's your day off!"

"Like being a hero, reporting never takes a holiday." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Maybe there'll be a bank robbery or something. Rachel, don't get into any trouble."

"Oh, I won't," her sister smiled innocently.

Megamind sighed sadly as Roxanne grabbed her purse and exited the Lair.

"Phew, I thought she'd never leave," Rachel said, getting out of her chair. "Now I can show you the album."

"Al-boom?" the hero questioned as the young woman raced toward the guest bedroom.

"_Album_, sir," Minion corrected him. "It's a book in which humans keep photographs and other sentimental things."

Megamind smiled at the idea of seeing old pictures of Roxanne.

"Here it is!" Rachel exclaimed, running back with a thick brown book. "Roxanne would kill me if I was showing this stuff to you." She sat down on the black leather couch. Megamind and Minion joined her. "I'll bet here are certain things your fiancé was too embarrassed to tell you about."

She flipped to the first few pages of Roxanne as a baby and then a toddler. Megamind thought she was the most adorable thing ever. Rachel then cringed when she reached her own baby pictures, considering in one of them she was wearing nothing but a diaper. Megamind's face lightened up when he saw a picture of Roxanne in the sixth grade, her hair down to her shoulders, holding up a blue ribbon for a science fair.

"She was a science geek?" he sighed.

"Yeah, a little," Rachel admitted. "She won the school science fair three years in a row. The first one was on hamster breeding or something, then it was something about condensation, and I'm not sure what her eighth grade project was on. I think it was something to do with particle physics."

He was even more in love with her right now.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me of all people," Megamind marveled.

"Maybe the subject didn't come up," Rachel shrugged. "She sort of gave up the science stuff after that when Dad took her on one of his field reports one day. She fell in love with his work and decided to follow in his footsteps."

The blue alien's face fell as Rachel turned the page to a photograph of the Ritchi family on a picnic blanket at Metro City Park. Rachel, looking about four, was on her father's shoulders. And Roxanne, eight, was sitting on her mother's lap. They all appeared so happy.

Megamind remembered a few years ago during a kidnapping when Minion took the sack off of Roxanne, her eyes red and puffy.

"Uh, are you alright, Miss Ritchi?" he had asked her.

"It's nothing. Let's just get this over with, okay?" she had snapped.

He had later found out that day on the news that her father had perished in a car crash. He couldn't help but ask about it the next kidnapping.

"So, how did it happen with your father?"

Roxanne had glared at him. "Why do you care?"

He had stammered, "Just…curious."

"If you must know, he had come to see me earlier that day. He looked worried about something. Then on the way back to the hotel, he stopped at a red light. A truck driver behind him didn't see the light go red and so it kept going and…"

The tears had started up again. Megamind remembered how much he had wanted to comfort her then. He always hated to see her cry. However, he had not wanted to show her that he cared. That was bad for his evil image. Despite how much he had resisted, one sentence had managed to escape his lips.

"I'm sorry."

Neither of them had said another word throughout the entire kidnapping.

"A penny for your thoughts," Rachel said, noticing Megamind's stern face.

The alien shook his head. "Nothing, it's just…I'm really sorry about your father."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Roxanne and I are big girls. We've gone past that. We still miss him though. Dad and us were awfully close, Roxanne especially. You know whenever he saw you kidnap her, he would mostly laugh than freak out?"

Megamind couldn't believe it. "You're kidding, right?"

"Come on, I've seen bunny rabbits that were scarier than you. Mom, of course, thought otherwise. She and Dad were complete opposites. I don't know how they ever got together. Anyway, next page!"

Next was a photograph of the sisters, slightly older and wearing princess costumes.

"Roxanne and I used to play dress-up all the time. Ooh, here's one where we did a pretend wedding!"

Both girls were wearing white summer dresses and holding bouquets of roses. Roxanne had a small veil draped over her head. Megamind felt a twinge of jealousy when he saw there was a boy in the picture, appearing to be older. He wore a tie and had his arms linked with Roxanne.

Rachel noticed his slight anger. "Oh, there's no need to be jealous! That's our Cousin Allan, playing as the groom, much to his dislike. He's married now with two kids, Hannah and Ian. You know, Roxanne and I used to go on and on about how our weddings would be like. We'd always talk about the music, the flowers, the cake, the dress, our handsome Prince Charming carrying us off into the sunset…"

Megamind froze. "Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, you know. We were little girls with big dreams. That's when we promised to be each other's maid of honor. Roxanne's so lucky because now she's going to get the wedding she always dreamed of!"

The hero thought this over. Roxanne had been waiting for a handsome Prince Charming? He was charming, of course, but handsome? Even though Megamind had always bragged that he was, he knew it wasn't true. Roxanne had called him handsome, but what if she had only been saying that so she wouldn't hurt his feelings? Despite how far they had gotten, Megamind couldn't help but wonder if what they were doing was right.

"What about you, Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked Rachel. "Are there any men in your life?"

Rachel sighed, "Well, I did go out with this guy Brad for a while, but he cheated on me with another woman."

"What? Why would anyone want to do that to you?"

"Some men are jerks. It's okay, though. I'm way over it."

"It's not okay. Nobody should treat you like that. If I were Brad, I would never do anything to hurt you."

That caused Rachel's eyes to widen and Megamind to come out of his train of thought. Minion covered the glass in front of his mouth in shock.

"I mean…"

Rachel giggled. "That's sweet of you, Minion. Hey Megamind, how'd you like to see your fiancé in braces?"

Megamind didn't think Roxanne's braces in the seventh grade didn't look that bad. Even then, she looked beautiful in every way. _Oh, if only we _had_ gone to the same shool. Maybe things would have turned out differently._

* * *

><p>When Roxanne returned from work, it was late at night. Everything was quiet, so she had assumed everyone had gone to bed. Then she felt hands snake around her waist and she let out a shriek. She spun around to see her blue fiancé.<p>

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, pulling her closer. "Have a nice day?"

"It was quite boring, actually," Roxanne groaned. "You know what I had to report on today? Taxes! At least when there's a crime, something exciting happens."

"Or course it's exciting, considering I'm the one fighting the crime."

The reporter laughed. "So how was your day?"

"Your sister showed us some…interesting pictures."

Her face fell. _Oh god, what did she tell them?_

"Why didn't you tell me you were a science geek?"

"Oh, that. Well, I guess it never came up. But yeah, I was a nerd in middle school."

"Particle physics? Really?"

She giggled at the childish excitement on his face. "It was a very interesting subject."

"Why on Earth did you give all that up?"

"I didn't 'give it up.' My focus just went to reporting and journalism. I didn't lose interest in science. Really, I loved it, but…I don't know. I guess I just didn't feel like making a career out of it. Though I have written a few editorial pieces on global warming."

A wide smile spread across his face as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You have no idea how incredibly amazing you are," he whispered.

Roxanne was ready to say something, but Megamind had her lips locked with his before she could.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: What's Up With Minion?

**I've been sick all weekend, so what the heck, keep writing. This chapter's for Minion fans!**

* * *

><p>"I know bridesmaids usually wear white, pink, peach or something like that," Rachel said to Minion the next day while looking through some bridal catalogs, "but considering the color Roxanne's wearing, maybe we should go for something a little more abstract. I mean come on. This whole marriage is out of the ordinary."<p>

"You're probably right," Minion nodded. "What color did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a pale green, not just because it's my favorite. It'll look good when standing next to the bride. You have to admit those two colors look great together."

"Hmm, not a bad idea. Do you think they should be with or without sleeves?"

"Without, of course. You got to bring out the shoulders. Besides, it gets scorching hot in Metro City. The gowns should still be elegant though and probably reach down to our ankles at least."

"I can make it out of light material so you won't sweat. We'd need the measurements of the other bridesmaids though."

"I can call up Cousin Nora and I'm sure Roxanne can talk with that camerawoman of hers."

Suddenly there was a loud roar. Minion jumped in his tank.

"What was that?"

"My stomach," Rachel replied nervously. "I guess we've been talking so much we forgot about lunch."

Megamind and Roxanne were out that day, so it was just the two of them at the Lair.

"I'll fix us up something," Minion volunteered. "Um, what would you like?"

"I'd eat anything but seafood."

The fish froze in step. He turned back to face her.

"Really?"

"I had a pet goldfish when I was a kid," Rachel explained. "Ever since then, I've been reluctant to eat seafood. I never touched the fish sticks Mom made for dinner. Besides, I kind of figured seafood wasn't your thing either."

"Heh, you got that right. What was your goldfish's name?"

"Squirmy. I was six, so I wasn't very creative with names. I used to tell him everything, including stuff I never even told my sister. Fish can be very good listeners. Of course, you probably already knew that."

The thumping in Minion's head went faster. He felt like it was going to explode at any moment. Then he remembered lunch.

"Uh, how about some corn and zucchini fritters?" he asked.

"Hmm, never tried it, but it sounds yummy," Rachel hummed.

"It will take about fifteen minutes, so you won't have to wait that long."

Minion tried to decipher the reason for the blood rushing in his head as he was preparing the meal. It seemed to happen every time Rachel Ritchi was around. She was an interesting human and had great design ideas. She also wasn't a fish eater.

He returned some fifteen minutes later with two plates of golden fritters, topped with chopped tomato, avocado, coriander and sweet chili sauce. Rachel's eyes rolled back at the first bite.

"These are even better than the pancakes you made this morning," she complimented. "If you ever open a restaurant, I certainly wouldn't mind being a waitress."

"Um, thanks."

Minion had only served his food to Roxanne and his master, and they had given him compliments before. But somehow receiving positive feedback from someone outside the Lair made him feel more appreciated.

"So we'll obviously be spending a lot of time together at the wedding," Rachel said, munching off some more of the fritters.

The fish was lost. "What do you mean?"

"You're the best man and I'm the maid of honor. You're supposed to escort me down the aisle at the ceremony. We're supposed to take care of the wedding gifts once Megamind and sis are off on their honeymoon. Also, we have to dance together after the bride and groom's first dance. Oh, and don't forget the best man has to make a speech."

Minion's expression was unreadable. "We…we have to dance?"

"If you're not comfortable dancing with me, it's perfectly understandable. It might feel a bit awkward for you, I know."

"No, it's not that. It's just…I've never really danced before."

Rachel dropped her food. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "No. I may be able to control this suit with my thoughts, but I'm not exactly coordinated. Sir's more of the dancer."

The young woman got up from her seat. She went over to a Brainbot who was hovering nearby.

"You there," she said.

The Brainbot wasn't used to taking orders from her, but had been informed by Megamind that Roxanne's sister might want something and it had to give her whatever it was.

"Play some music, will you? And make it a slow one."

It nodded and floated away. A few moments later, a slow tune was echoing throughout the Lair. Rachel turned to Minion and held out her hand. He shivered with nervousness as realization dawned on him.

"Oh no," he insisted. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Come on," Rachel begged, curling her lip into a puppy pout. "How are you ever going to learn to dance if you don't try?"

"I can't. I'll…stomp on your foot or something."

"Oh please, don't play that card with me. It's not that hard. Or maybe you're just nervous to be dancing with a pretty girl."

Minion knew she was only teasing, but she was right. He finally gave in and slowly joined her.

"Now, all you have to do is take my hand like this and put your right hand on my waist."

He reluctantly obeyed.

"It kind of helps if the male partner is taller," she giggled, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Now we slowly turn in little circles like this."

They began steadily as Minion nervously looked down at his metal feet, trying not to step on Rachel's small ones. Gradually, he became more confident and moved a little bit faster. He then attempted to spin her. Rachel caught Minion's intention when he lifted his arm and happily twirled underneath.

"You're getting the hang of it!" she chimed. "Pretty soon any girl would be lucky to have you as a dance partner."

She returned to her previous position. They were so close now that Minion's head was thumping like crazy. Then his amber brown eyes met her blue ones. They were Roxanne's eyes, except hers seemed to have a sort of sparkle in them. It made Minion's heart melt.

Then the music shifted to loud, booming rock and roll. They both pulled away and laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, break time's over," Rachel declared. "Back to planning."

Minion chuckled timidly, "Thanks for the lesson, Miss Ritchi."

"None of that Miss Ritchi stuff. Call me Rachel."

* * *

><p>"I'm not doing it."<p>

"Yes, you are."

"No! It's too embarrassing!"

"Megamind, if you don't do it right now, I'll do it for you!"

The bride and groom-to-be were sitting in the invisible car. They had just finished lunch but Roxanne had insisted that Megamind would carry out this task before returning to the Lair.

The alien rolled his eyes and dialed his phone. After a few rings, there was an answer.

"Hey, Wayne Scott speaking."

"Ollo, Metro Man."

"Oh hey, little buddy! Do you need me to fill in for you again?"

"Actually, it's about my wedding."

"Oh, you need me on the crime watch that day, huh? I can also keep an eye on things while you kids are on your honeymoon."

"No, it's not that, though that would be appreciated. You see, Roxanne says I need groomsmen and…well…you owe me."

"Ah, I see. Of course I wouldn't mind being one of your groomsmen. You can count on me."

Megamind slammed his phone shut and groaned.

"See?" Roxanne smirked. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"He still annoys me sometimes. Can we go home now?"

"Not so fast. You have one last phone call to make."

"He's going to say no, you know that."

"Just call him already."

He dialed again and waited.

"This is the Metro City Prison for the Criminally Gifted."

"Yes? This is Megamind. I'd like to speak to the warden?"

After a few minutes, the old man's voice was on the other end. "Hello, Megamind."

"Yes, um, how do I put this? Well, I'm sure you've heard about me and Roxanne, right?"

"Everyone's heard about it. I'm proud that you've found someone who's turned you to the good side."

Megamind glanced at Roxanne and realized that her cheeks had turned pink.

"Well, I was wondering if you would mind being one of my groomsmen."

"No problem at all. I'd be honored."

"Really? So no hard feelings about that gopher prank several years back?"

"Well…not exactly one of my most memorable moments, but let bygones be bygones. I'll see you at the wedding."

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem," Roxanne chuckled as he hung up.

"You always have to be right, huh?" Megamind grumbled.

She laid her hand on his knee. "Hey, you should be grateful that you've got people who appreciate you."

"I still don't like the idea of having Metro Man there."

"You better like it. Otherwise, I won't do this at the ceremony."

She placed a soft kiss on his lips. Megamind sat there stunned. Then he grinned.

"Alright, I'll like it!"

* * *

><p>The Ritchi sisters hugged each other tightly.<p>

"It was so nice to see you again," Roxanne said.

"It's been a blast!" Rachel exclaimed. "The Lair is so cool, your boyfriend is darling and you have a really neat wedding planner."

Minion and Megamind blushed.

"You won't be gone for long, will you?" Minion asked with anxiety in his eyes.

"Oh no," Rachel assured him. "I'll be back this Friday evening. Maybe I can convince my boss to let me off for a week. I'm really looking forward to talking more about the dresses." She then turned to her sister. "I'll ring up Mom and try to talk some sense into her. The mother of the bride can't sit around and do nothing. It's absolutely criminal!"

"What?" Megamind gasped. "Roxanne's mother is a criminal?"

"It's just a joke, Blue Boy. Anyway, I better get going before it gets really late. I have to wake up for work in the morning. Bye!"

They all waved as Rachel exited the Lair. Minion sighed dreamily.

"You should've told us more about your sister, Miss Ritchi," he said. "She's really something."

The couple glanced at the fish and raised their eyebrows. Minion shook his thoughts out of his head.

"Well, she certainly has a lot of interesting fashion ideas."

He ran before they could ask anything further.

"What's up with him?" Roxanne wondered.

"I'm not sure," Megamind said. "But something's definitely fishy about that fish."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, several miles away, Rachel Ritchi was on the phone with her mother.<p>

"But Mom," she grumbled, "he's not evil! I don't think he was ever evil to begin with! I was just over there and he's really neat and he makes Roxanne happy."

"I don't care what the papers say!" Roberta Ritchi bellowed on the other end. "No one can switch from villain to hero just like that!"

"Mom, if he was still a villain, he would have done something evil by now. I know he's not exactly normal, but he makes Roxanne happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

"You were always so naïve, Rachel. You _and_ Roxanne. That's the problem with you two, always poking your noses where they don't belong and getting yourselves into trouble just like your father!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean just like Dad?"

She hesitated. "It's nothing. Forget I said that. Anyway, my mind hasn't changed. I'm not going to that wedding."

The line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Man, the Mom's a witch! And what did she mean about their father?<strong>

**Something is fishy about Minion. What do you think, readers? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Charming

**WARNING! Fluff alert!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks involved much more planning. The Ritchi sisters had made up the invitations and sent them to everyone in the family. That included their mother, whether she liked it or not. They said something like this:<p>

_You Are Cordially Invited to the Marriage of:_

_Megamind and Roxanne Regina Ritchi_

_Saturday, August 6__th_

_3:00 PM_

_The Abandoned Warehouse in Metro City_

Minion and Rachel worked enthusiastically on the gowns whenever the maid of honor was around. While she was away, Minion would be customizing his master's tuxedo, along with trying to decipher the strange emotions he had.

One day, near the end of June, Rachel entered the Lair rushing into a hug with her sister.

"You're not going to believe this!" she screeched. "My boss gave me two weeks' vacation, so I get to see the fireworks with you guys for Independence Day!"

"Does that mean we have to put up with her for two weeks?" Megamind groaned, stepping out to greet her.

"He's only kidding, Rach," Roxanne said, darting her eyes at her fiancé. "He's always happy to see you. Right, honey?"

"Right," the hero gritted his teeth.

"Where's Minion, by the way?" Rachel questioned. "I found this adorable dark green material that I thought we could use for Hannah's dress."

Hannah was their Cousin Allan's five-year-old daughter. They had recently asked her to be the flower girl. Her four-year-old brother Ian was going to be the ring bearer.

"You have?" Minion rushed out of his workroom and his face lit up. "That's great! Actually, Roxanne, could you come in a moment? I need to check if the skirt of your dress is long enough."

"I'll be right back," Roxanne assured her boyfriend and sister. "Why don't you two have some bonding time?"

Megamind rolled his eyes. He didn't really mind his future sister-in-law, but she could really be a pain in the neck sometimes.

"I can't get over at how cool your hideout is," Rachel declared, glancing around. "How did you find this place?"

He was glad, however, that she did give him a chance to brag.

"Well, it's a funny story actually. Our Lair before was in an old abandoned marshmallow factory, but that didn't work out so well. Let's just say the damage Metro Man caused was severe. I actually managed to escape with Minion in the invisible car.

"We didn't know where we were headed, so we just kept driving until we ran out of gas. Then I scolded Minion for not stopping at a gas station and then he got mad and stepped out. We glanced around and found this abandoned warehouse. And I think the rest of the story is pretty obvious."

"It is so weird how much your relationship with my sister relates to _Beauty and the Beast._"

"Come again?"

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of _Beauty and the Beast_. It was Roxanne's favorite fairy tale as a kid. You know. A beautiful girl is held captive by a beast, they eventually fall in love, he almost dies and then he turns into a handsome prince and they live happily ever after. It's a lot more romantic than it sounds, but it's weird how Roxanne used to go on and on about her falling in love with a beast who would later become a prince."

There was that detail of a prince again. It hurt Megamind. Of course, he might have fit into the beast role, but prince? He didn't have that to offer Roxanne, and that fact made him feel that he had disappointed her.

He was snapped back to Earth when Rachel laid her hands on his shoulders. "Looks like her wish came true."

* * *

><p>While Megamind was returning from a midnight bank robbery, he noticed Minion watching one of his girly soap operas on the monitors.<p>

"Where are Roxanne and her sister?"

Minion leaped out of his chair in surprise.

"Oh, sir!" he exclaimed, switching off his show. "I didn't hear you coming. The girls are asleep. I didn't know if you'd need any help later. I know you told me not to watch TV on the monitors, but I got bored and…"

"Don't worry about it, Minion," the hero muttered, collapsing on the couch.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

He sighed, "Minion, do you think I'm…good enough for Roxanne?"

The fish rolled his eyes. Ever since the battle with Titan, they've had to go through this at least once a month.

"Sir, she said yes to the proposal," he pointed out. "Obviously, she thinks your good enough for her. As for my opinion, it doesn't matter, so long as Miss Ritchi doesn't care how you look."

"I know. It's just…something her sister said."

"Why? What did Rachel say?"

It seemed odd to Megamind that Minion was being so informal with Roxanne's sister. It must have been because they had been working together a lot.

"Well," Megamind began, "she said that Roxanne used to read this fairy tale with a beauty and a beast and that she wanted a life like that. Clearly, I've given her the beast part, but the turning into a prince…"

Minion slapped the glass in front of his forehead. "Ugh, not this again! Sir, Miss Ritchi likes you for what you are on the inside. Now I may not know much about fairy tales, but I think you pretty much turned into a prince when you became a hero. Though you may not look the part, you certainly have the aspects of a prince."

"You really think so, Minion?"

"Miss Ritchi seems to."

"I'd like to think you're right, Minion, but…I just don't know."

"Now don't be getting cold feet, you hear? We've already worked too hard on this wedding!"

"I'm not getting cold feet. My feet are quite warm, actually."

"No, I mean you're having second thoughts about getting married."

"What? You think I don't want to marry Roxanne?"

"I'm not saying you don't _want_ to marry her. I'm saying you might call if off because you think _she_ might not want to get married. And she most certainly does want to get married, I assure you."

"I…I…"

"Why don't you sleep on it, sir? You're probably exhausted."

"You're right. Maybe I'll feel better in the morning."

* * *

><p>Roxanne sat up in her bed screaming, tears rolling down her face. The dream had felt so real. The one earlier was frightening, but it was one she had every now and then. The one after was new and even more painful. But why would she be dreaming about that? It didn't make any sense.<p>

She couldn't go back to sleep now, not while alone. She flung the covers off, slid into her slippers, stood up, draped her bathrobe around her and walked out of the bedroom. The Lair was dark and it reminded her of the nightmare. Roxanne thought he was going to jump out at any moment.

When she reached her fiancé's bedroom door, she knocked anxiously.

"Ugh, what is it?" she heard him groan, immediately regretting waking him up.

Cautiously, she opened the door. Megamind rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed to see who had knocked.

"Is there another bank robbery?" he yawned. "Doesn't crime ever rest?"

Then his eyes came into focus and he realized it was Roxanne. His heart stopped when he saw the terrified look on her face. He was instantly at her side.

"Roxanne, what happened?"

He carefully seated her on the bed and she wrapped her arms around him. Then she started sobbing.

"What happened?" he asked again. "Has someone hurt you?"

"No," she sniffed. "I had a bad dream. Two of them, actually."

Roxanne didn't usually react this way to a nightmare, so Megamind knew it must have been something awful.

"Tell me about it," he demanded.

"The first one was…usual," she stammered. "You were…evil."

He hung his head. He had often had this dream too. Both of them were afraid that he'd turn evil again and that he'd most likely hurt the woman he loved.

"But that's not what worried me," Roxanne continued. "Of course, that one wasn't pleasant either. It was the second one that caused me to wake up screaming. It looked and felt so real. It was about…Dad. And he…"

She hyperventilated. Megamind pulled her closer.

"Take it easy," he said quietly.

"There was a man. I didn't see his face. He…had a knife at my dad's throat. And Dad…he was calling my name. He needed my help, but for some reason…I couldn't. Then the man…took the knife and…and…"

The tears returned and she buried her face into Megamind's chest.

"Hey, hey," he said, stroking her hair. "You know I hate to see you cry. It's alright. I'm right here. It was only a dream."

"I know," she moaned. "But it felt like it was really happening. What I don't get is why I had it. My Dad died in a car crash."

"It doesn't matter. It was only a dream."

He tenderly lifted her head so their eyes would meet. He looked at her with all the sincerity he could muster.

"Now you listen to me," he whispered. "As long as you're with me, I'm never going to turn bad. And as long as I'm here, no one's going to hurt you or your family."

They gazed at each other for a while. Then Roxanne flung her arms around him again.

"What would I do without you?" she asked softly.

He held her close, as if she was going to disappear any second.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"

She gave a slow nod. They continued their embrace as they crawled under the covers. Roxanne felt much safer in his arms and Megamind was much more comfortable with the warmth of her body against his. But the conversation with Rachel earlier that day still pined at his thoughts. He had to know.

"Roxanne?"

"Yes?" she murmured.

"Your sister told me about that fairy tale you enjoyed so much."

"Did she now?"

"Yes, that one with the beast. She said it somewhat resembled…us."

Roxanne smiled. "No kidding."

"No, I don't think so. Anyway, I was wondering. Do you think I'm…your Prince Charming?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him strangely.

"Do I have to say it time and time again? Of course you're my Prince Charming!"

He sat up a little and Roxanne followed his movement.

"But…" he stammered. "I don't even look like…"

"Megamind, I love you with all my heart, but you can really be an idiot sometimes. What did I say about judging a book by its cover? Well, I've read the contents. The first several chapters might not be so satisfying, but the later ones, they're wonderful.

"You've saved my life on countless occasions, you've taken me out on amazing dates, you've proposed to me, and now, you're comforting me when I'm upset. From the way I've seen it, you're more of a prince than any fairy tale man I've seen."

He blinked in confusion. No matter how many times she said it, he was still shocked by how wonderful she thought he really was. _Maybe I am an idiot._

Roxanne put on a pondering face. "But I can't help but think there's something missing."

"Something missing?" Megamind repeated. "Whatever it is you want, my love, I'll give it to you!"

"Oh yeah, that's right. True love's kiss."

And so they did so. Megamind ran his fingers through her hair as she tugged on his shirt and pulled him deeper into the kiss. They broke it off slowly and his emerald green eyes gazed into her blue orbs.

"I often wonder what force in the universe brought you to me," he said dreamily.

Roxanne giggled. "Well, whatever it was, you should probably thank it."

They kissed again and lay back down. Megamind held his treasure with no intention of letting her go. He most certainly did not have cold feet now. He may not have been normal, but he was a prince in Roxanne's eyes, and she was his princess. And soon they would be joined forever and become King and Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, so sweet! Why do you guys think she had that nightmare? Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Fourth of July

**In this chapter: fireworks, fluff and secrets. It was so fun to write this! Part of this chapter was inspired from the movie _Prom_.**

* * *

><p>Minion watched in awe as Rachel carefully cut the dark green fabric for the flower girl's dress. She followed the pencil line so perfectly. She had very skilled hands. <em>She wasn't kidding about that Fashion major.<em>

"There," she said, lifting up the final piece of the dress. "This one will be the easiest. Now all we have to do is sew it together."

_Here it goes,_ Minion thought, his brow sweating.

"Uh, Rachel," he gulped. "The fireworks are tonight and I was wondering…since sir has plans for himself and Roxanne, maybe you and I could…go see the fireworks…together?"

The woman looked up and grinned. "That would be nice."

The fish jumped in his tank. "Really?"

"Sure, it'll be great. I was going to ask you about the fireworks anyway. It's no fun seeing them alone. I hope I won't be too much of a pain."

"No, not at all!"

"Thanks, you're so sweet, Minion."

"So are you."

_Oops, another slip of the tongue._ Rachel just giggled and went to the sewing machine.

"Have you done all of this before?" he had to ask her.

"I've been learning to sew since I was seven. When I was sixteen, I started making all of my Halloween costumes. I eventually made some for the Drama club at school. Compared to that stuff, these dresses are simple to make. I told you I wanted to be a designer."

"You're really good."

"I'll never be as good as you though."

* * *

><p>Megamind was on the internet, searching for a proper honeymoon spot. The Ritchi sisters went out to pick up an early dinner. They wanted to give Minion a break from all of that cooking and sewing. Megamind hoped to take Roxanne somewhere perfect for their honeymoon. Now he couldn't decide between Rome, Paris or Hawaii.<p>

Perhaps his fish friend would have an idea. He got up from his laptop and went to where Minion was sitting at the monitors, watching another soap opera.

"Minion," he said. "Which do you think Roxanne would like best? Rome, Paris or Hawaii?"

Megamind was surprised when he didn't respond. Minion was never this absorbed in a television show before. He stepped closer and got a better look at the fish's face. There was a wide smile on it and his eyes were half opened.

The hero had never seen his friend smile like this, not even at a soap opera. Megamind examined it again. _Hold on, I know that look._ Of course, it was painfully obvious. He reached out and snapped his fingers.

"Minion?" he said. "Ollo?"

When the fish didn't react, Megamind brought his hands together in a loud clap. Minion shook his head and finally noticed his master.

"Oh, I didn't see you, sir," he apologized, looking sheepish.

Megamind grinned, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright Minion, I know that look. I wore that same look when I was dating Roxanne as Bernard."

Minion was shocked. "I…have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, hi there, Rachel."

The fish yelped and tried to turn in the direction Megamind was talking. In doing so, he fell back in his chair. He was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't there.

"Aha!" Megamind cried, pointing a finger at his friend on the floor. "I _so_ knew it! You've fallen for Roxanne's sister!"

Minion sat up and would have bit his fingernails if the glass hadn't been in the way.

"What?" he gasped. "That's ridiculous."

"No use hiding it from me, Minion. I'm a super genius and I've been through the exact same thing."

"Sir, you've got it all wrong! Just because Rachel's got pretty hair, amazing eyes, an adorable laugh…"

"See? You _are_ in love with her!"

Megamind started dancing around, chanting, "Minion and Rachel sitting in a tree, K-I-S…"

"Sir!" the fish cried out. "It's not funny!"

The blue alien stopped. "I'm only kidding, Minion. Really, I'm happy for you. It's about time you found someone."

Minion stood up and put the chair back in its place. "Sir, you know the two of us can't be together."

Megamind's grin faded. "Why not, Minion?"

"We're not even the same species."

"So? Roxanne and I aren't the same species and now look at us."

"That's different, sir. You're closer to a human than I am. Not only are Rachel and I not the same species, but we're not even in the same animal kingdom. So you see the odds for us very small."

He sat down and put his tank in his hands. Megamind hadn't seen his friend like this since the day he found out he was dating Roxanne. That day, Minion hadn't been very supportive, but that didn't mean Megamind couldn't be supportive for him now.

"You two are seeing the Fourth of July fireworks tonight, right?" he questioned.

"Yes," Minion moaned. "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Let me give you some advice. If you really do care about her, you must be ready to do anything for her. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, you must do anything you can in order to make her happy."

The fish looked up at his friend. He knew Megamind of all people would know how to deal with this experience.

"Don't tell her," was his only response.

"I won't," Megamind assured him. "What are friends for?"

* * *

><p>Minion and Rachel were getting into the invisible car, headed for Metro City Park.<p>

"Wow," Rachel gasped. "I've always wanted to ride in this thing."

Roxanne leaned onto the driver's window. "Minion, where's Megamind?"

"He has other plans for you two," the fish explained. "He's waiting for you up in the observatory."

She took a step back and let the car screech away and then headed up to the observatory. The dome was open and in the middle of the room was a long deck chair. Roxanne hoped Megamind would be in it, but as she got closer she realized he wasn't. All that was there was a card folded in half, her name written on the front.

She picked it up and read the neatly handwritten poem inside:

_**T **__is for the __**totally**__ beautiful woman I kidnapped on April 15__th__, eight years ago._

_**R**__ is for the __**really**__ long time it took for me to realize how precious she was to me._

_**U**__ is for how __**unpredictable**__ I've shown her I can really be!_

_**E**__ is for the __**emptiness**__ that no longer exists, because of her._

_**L**__ is for all the __**lovely**__ times we have spent together._

_**O**__ is for all those __**outrageous**__ ideas of mine that have put us through so much._

_**V**__ is for how __**very**__ happy I am whenever she's near._

_**E**__ is for all __**eternity**__, which is how long I will love her._

Every line touched her heart. That fiancé of hers was the sweetest person she knew. Then she turned the card over and noticed there was more.

_'I've read that on the Fourth of July, some old guy signed a paper that allowed humans the right of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. You, Roxanne Ritchi, have given me all three, and you didn't have to sign anything.'_ She burst out laughing before continuing to read.

_'By becoming my purpose, you have given me a reason to live. By freeing me from the chains that have held me in the dark for so long, you have given me liberty. And by accepting my ring, you have given me more happiness than I could ever hope for. I pray we do live happily ever after like in that story, because I know I've found my __**TRUE LOVE**__. __Happy Fourth of July!'_

Roxanne shrieked and then laughed again as Megamind snuck up behind her and lifted her into his arms in a bridal fashion. She softly pecked him on the cheek.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever read," she declared. "What is this for?"

"Can't a man give his fiancé a card on a holiday?" Megamind questioned.

"The Fourth of July is not exactly a romantic holiday."

"I just thought what the heck? I wasn't going to wait until our wedding night to write all of that down. Now who wants to watch some fireworks?"

Roxanne glanced at the deck chair beside them. "With only one chair?"

He looked at the floor sheepishly. "Well, I was hoping that maybe…you'd like to sit in my lap?"

They sat waiting for the fireworks, Roxanne on his lap with her arms around his neck. For a moment, they gazed up at the stars. There weren't that many out, due to all the city lights.

"I can't help but think that somewhere up there was my home planet," Megamind muttered. "So was the black hole that destroyed it."

Roxanne saw the sadness in his eyes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Your parents would've been very proud," she assured him.

"Sometimes, I wish things could've been different."

"You know, my Dad used to tell me and Rachel when we were young that everything happens for a reason, whether it's good or bad. I think there's a reason why your planet was destroyed."

"And what would that be?"

"You wouldn't have had me otherwise."

He chuckled. "I guess something good comes out of everything."

She snuggled up closer to him. "You don't know where we're going for our honeymoon, do you?"

Megamind gasped. "What? How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess."

"Okay, you're right. I'm not sure yet, but I have my choices narrowed down to three."

"Where are they?"

"Oh no, Miss Nosy Reporter! The problem with you is that you're so clever that every surprise I plan for you is ruined!"

"But what if I don't like the place you pick?"

"Oh, fine! Where do you want to go?"

Roxanne thought for a moment before answering. "Paris. As a teenager, I used to dream of standing on top of the Eiffel Tower at night, looking out at the city lights below. I took French in school, so getting around won't be an issue."

There was a crack. Then a flare shot up into the sky, exploding into bright golden specks. The couple held each other close as more fireworks of different shapes, sizes and colors appeared. At one point, a flare transformed into a heart. Roxanne gasped at the explosion that came after. Words burst out of a huge flare: _I love you, Roxanne Ritchi._ This was followed by Megamind's logo.

She stared wide-eyed at her fiancé. "How did you…?"

The blue man grinned. "I made a little deal with the handlers."

"Oh, now you've done it."

She shifted her body so she was kneeling over him. Then she pinned his shoulders to the back of the chair.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?"

She smirked. "It's your turn to be the captive, Megamind. I've got you trapped."

He smiled at where this was going. Then he flung his arms around her.

"Oh, no one save me."

* * *

><p>In Metro City Park, Minion and Rachel were sitting on a picnic blanket. Rachel was clapping at Megamind's exploding message.<p>

"That future brother-in-law of mine really knows how to impress," she said. "I'll bet Roxanne has her hands all over him right about now!"

Minion smiled weakly. She looked so pretty in the flickering light from the fireworks. He was glad that they made her so happy.

"It's nice to get out of Lansing," Rachel declared, leaning back on her palms. "Nothing exciting ever happens here. I'm surprised this town isn't flooded with tourists just waiting to get a little excitement in their life. Come on! This city's full of super heroes, former super villains, talking fish and crazy machines! How come New York is getting all of the attention?"

Minion didn't realize until the end of the spectacle that her hand had slid comfortably into his robotic one. Even if it wasn't his real hand, it sent shivers up his spine.

* * *

><p>Love was in the air in Metro City. But several miles away, in a small apartment owned by Simon Peters, it was anxiety in the air. The man called Simon Peters was pacing around his home, scratching the scalp underneath his blond hair and meddling with his glasses.<p>

"I can't do this anymore!" he said to the man beside him. "You've seen the news. Roxanne is getting married. I have to be there!"

"You know we can't risk that," his companion reminded him. "We still haven't caught him."

"It's been three years! Can't you boys make it quicker?"

"He is a very clever and dangerous man. Are you sure there wasn't anything significant about his face?"

"I've told you a million times! He looked pretty average to me. He wasn't anyone I knew. All I noticed was that he had brown eyes, dark hair, a crooked nose and a sinister scowl. If I saw his face again, I'd know it was him! You don't have any news?"

"Someone thinks they might have seen him headed for Metro City."

Simon Peters' face ran cold. "You think he might be after Roxanne?"

"It's a possibility, but considering who her fiancé is, we think she is well protected. I think it's time the FBI paid a visit to this defender of Metro City. So don't worry, Mr. Peters. We'll get him."

The man sighed. "My name is not Simon Peters. You know that."

* * *

><p><strong>I can see you guys at your computers going, "Whoa, what's going on? Who's this Simon Peters? Who is the dangerous man and why would he be after Roxanne?" Questions, questions, questions. You'll find out soon enough! Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: A Mysterious Phone Call

**Okay, questions will be answered! Will not update again until you guys review. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

><p>"So I get to be escorted by Metro Man?" Lizzie shrieked, taking a sip of her coffee.<p>

Roxanne was having lunch with her camerawoman, discussing the wedding plans so far.

"Yeah, I guess," she replied weakly.

"That is so awesome! Even though he faked his death and all, I still think he's as dreamy as ever!"

The reporter chuckled and shook her head. Lizzie was one of those crazy fan girls who continued to be loyal to Metro Man. Roxanne then let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

"Nothing, I was just thinking. None of my parents are going to be at my wedding."

"They don't like your blue beau, huh? I wouldn't exactly blame them. I'm still trying not to shiver whenever I hear his name."

"Mom was never fond of Megamind."

"Brrr, you see?"

"She doesn't think people can change so easily."

"What about your dad?"

Roxanne hung her head. "He died three years ago."

"Oh, Roxanne, I'm sorry! I didn't know! How did it happen?"

"He was visiting me. He came to my apartment and hugged me so tight he nearly squeezed the breath out of me. We only talked for a short while. He seemed sad or…worried about something. Half an hour after he left, I got a call from the hospital that he had just been in a car crash and his injuries were severe. Then I got kidnapped."

Lizzie couldn't resist a snicker.

"After unenthusiastically watching another of Megamind's plans fail, I had Metro Man drop me off at the hospital. The doctors proclaimed him dead." A small tear ran down her cheek. "They wouldn't even let me see him."

"That's so sad," Lizzie uttered.

"But don't worry about it. It's all in the past now. I just wish he was alive to see my wedding day."

* * *

><p>Megamind's cell was ringing. The caller ID was unknown. <em>Strange,<em> he thought.

"Ollo?" he answered.

"Is this Megamind, Defender of Metro City?" asked the voice of a man.

"Who wants to know?" Megamind replied nervously.

"I can't tell you my name on the phone. It might be bugged."

"What's the problem with insects on your phone?"

There was a sigh. "Listen carefully. Meet me at the pier at 10 pm. Come alone."

"Hold up, who is this? I demand that you tell me who you are!"

"I have information concerning your fiancé."

Megamind froze. "Roxanne? What about her?"

"She might be in danger. Remember, the pier at 10 tonight. This phone call never took place."

"Then how am I supposed to know where to go? Ollo?"

The mysterious man had hung up.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen in Metro City. Megamind stood at the pier, waiting for his unknown caller. He had told Minion he was running an errand and to notify Metro Man if any crime happened while he was out. He checked his watch. It was one minute to ten.<p>

Who was this mysterious caller? What did he know about Roxanne?

A hand clasped over his mouth and pulled him into an alley.

"We can't talk here," whispered the familiar unknown voice, releasing the hero.

Megamind turned to face him. The middle-aged man had carried a briefcase at his side, wore a hat with a wide brim and a long trench coat. It was an awfully odd ensemble for the summer. He gestured for Megamind to follow him further down the alley. Once they had turned a corner, he stopped.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself," he said, taking out a badge. "I am Agent Bill Donovan, FBI."

The alien's eyes widened. He hoped it wasn't about that prank call he had made to them a couple years ago.

"So what is this about Roxanne?" Megamind questioned.

"I will get to that. You see, Megamind, the FBI has been keeping track of your actions over the past year. We have decided to ask for your help in one of our most unsolvable cases."

He brightened up. "Well, I do love a good brain teaser."

Agent Donovan opened up his briefcase and withdrew a thick case file that had been stamped CLASSIFIED in red.

"Three years ago, there had been a series of murders in Cincinnati, Ohio. Four of them were men and seven of them women. This file contains the information on all eleven murders and all the evidence we could gather on this serial killer. We do not have a name or a photograph, but we call him Jack the Second. You'll look at the files and see why.

"There have been no connected killings since November of that year and there hasn't been any sign of the killer, until recently. A policeman in a city not far from here claimed he saw a man running down the street in haste. He had dropped a glove."

The agent withdrew two plastic bags from the briefcase each containing a black leather glove.

"The first one we found at one of the crime scenes. We checked the finger prints inside and they are identical, but we haven't been able to find a DNA match on our computers. The man still remains a mystery. Anyway, the policeman there swore he was headed towards the city limits, in the direction of Metro City."

Megamind had been listening intently. "So you want me to use my amazing intellect to locate the killer. I've never considered myself a detective, but it sounds intriguing. What does this have to do with Roxanne though?"

Donovan glanced around to check that no one was listening.

"You must remember not to speak of this meeting to anyone, especially Miss Ritchi," the agent commanded. "The information I'm about to give you is extremely top secret."

"Well…I promise."

"Then brace yourself for this."

He took out another file, this one smaller. Pinned to it was a small photograph, but Megamind couldn't see it clearly in the dim light.

"We have a witness," Donovan explained. "This man was a retired but still curious reporter and went too far in his investigation. He stumbled upon Jack the Second as he was claiming his last victim. Not only that, but he saw his face, and the killer saw him too. Since then, he's been in our Witness Protection Program."

"Who is this witness?" Megamind pleaded.

Donovan held up the photograph where he could see it better. The alien's eyes widened at the familiar face, more specifically on the sapphire blue eyes.

The agent stated, "His name is Richard Ritchi."

Megamind couldn't believe it. Roxanne's father was…alive?

"No," he stammered. "That's impossible. Roxanne's father is dead."

"No," Donovan shook his head. "Mr. Ritchi is very much alive. He has merely been in hiding for three years."

"So that car crash…was all a fake?"

"Oh no, that car crash was a legitimate accident. Mr. Ritchi survived, but the FBI took advantage of the situation. We had to bribe the doctors to mark him as dead and then put him under another name. As soon as he recovered from his injuries, his legal papers were complete and we purchased him an apartment, but I won't say where."

The alien was still trying to process this information. All this time, Roxanne's father had been alive. This meant he could come to their wedding! Roxanne would be so happy to hear this news! But no, she and everyone else thought he was dead. Having him come to the wedding would bring him into danger.

"And…" Megamind uttered. "You think this Jack the Second might come after Roxanne too?"

"He might," the agent nodded. "Mr. Ritchi is begging for permission to attend your wedding, which I believe is what our killer is expecting him to do. There's a chance he'll come after the daughter in order to bring him out of hiding. So I am suggesting that you keep a close watch on your fiancé."

He handed him the brief case and a business card. "Call me if you can find any clues or if anything goes wrong. Remember, I was never here and this meeting never happened."

The agent was gone in a flash.

* * *

><p>"Minion!" Megamind called when he returned to the Lair. "I'll be working late tonight, so you can power down if you want to."<p>

"Okay, sir," Minion replied. "I'll make you some coffee before I do."

"Alright, I'll be in my workspace."

He sat down at his desk and opened the case file. Inside were many papers with certain details on them. One read the physical description given by Mr. Ritchi: _middle-aged, square face, brown eyes, pointed nose, dark hair, slightly hunched, possibly a strong build._ Not much to go with, but it was a start.

Then he came to the files of the eleven murders. Megamind's stomach churned as he caught sight of snapshots of the crime scene. He then remembered his history. _Oh, I get it. Jack the Second. Jack the Ripper._

* * *

><p>Roxanne became worried when she found her fiancé wasn't in his bedroom. She had had the nightmare again and didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She then located him in his workspace, studying something and sipping some coffee.<p>

"Megamind?"

He flinched and quickly shoved the papers back into the briefcase. He turned around and gave an innocent look.

"Roxanne, what are you doing awake at this hour?"

"I had the dream again," she explained.

He frowned and went to comfort her.

"It was the same thing as the other night," Roxanne said, clutching her throat. "Only this time, he came after me with the knife and…and…it hurt so much."

Megamind embraced her as she buried her face into his shoulder. Then panic rose inside of him. Now that he knew her father was alive and being hunted by this psychotic killer, what if Roxanne's dream was a vision of the future? He shivered at the mental image of that devil's knife at her throat.

"It's alright," he whispered, stroking her from her head down to her back. "It's only a nightmare."

Though he wasn't sure if it was true or not.

Roxanne pulled away to look at him with wet eyes. "May I stay with you again tonight?"

"Um," he stammered. "I have a lot of work to do."

Though he really wanted to spend the night with Roxanne, he had to find out who the killer was.

"What are you working on anyway?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Is this another one of your crazy inventions that might get us in trouble?"

"Roxanne, I can assure you, this is not a mechanical contraption or scientific formula or anything like that."

"Megamind, I thought we were done with the secrets between us."

The alien sighed. He really wanted to tell her, but not only would it shock her, but it might put her in more danger.

"Alright, listen. I'm doing some top secret work for the government."

Roxanne's eyebrows shot up. "The government? Are you serious?"

"I'm not lying, Roxanne. I really am doing work for the government. They wanted my help with…something, and I can't tell you what it is! I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"Okay, I understand. But you should really get some rest and I don't want to go to bed alone."

He finally gave in and followed her to his bedroom. Even with Roxanne in his arms all night, Megamind could not sleep. He was thinking about the serial killer and what he might do to Roxanne and her father. He was also so looking forward to meeting the famous Richard Ritchi who had never thought he was evil. But this mysterious Jack the Second was preventing that from happening.

Megamind had to find the killer and stop him. He'd punish him for what he had done to those eleven victims and for planning to hurt his precious Roxanne and her family. This was also a chance to prove himself to her parents. More importantly, he had to do all of this before their wedding day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll bet you weren't expecting THAT! Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Cousins

**Same rule as last chapter. No new chapter until someone leaves a review! I want to make sure people are reading. Gee, this one is longer than I thought it would be. Okay, so I couldn't wait to tell you about Roxanne's dress...**

* * *

><p>When Rachel Ritchi came that Saturday, she brought not only more luggage with her, but boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. That is not what caused Megamind to lose his cool. It was the fact that there was a man and woman with her, each carrying a box. The man was tall with a strong built and a small brown beard on his chin. The woman had shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes.<p>

"No, no, no, no, no!" he cried, rushing towards them.

The people wrenched their heads in surprise. The tall man shrunk behind Rachel while the woman backed up a bit.

"What was our agreement?" Megamind stuck a finger in the maid of honor's face. "No bringing people into the Lair!"

"He's much scarier in person," the man shivered.

"Wimp," Rachel huffed. "Cousin Nora, Cousin Allan, I'm sure you know Megamind. As you can see, he's really happy to meet you."

Megamind's cheeks turned lilac. "Oh, you're…Roxanne's cousins. The ones I've heard so much about. That's why you…look like her. This is embarrassing. Roxanne! Your cousins are here and so is your sister. They have a lot of boxes."

Roxanne shrieked with excitement. "Nora, Allan! This is such a surprise! What's with all the boxes?"

Rachel set her luggage down. "I have another surprise. I've decided living here is so exciting and Lansing is just too boring. So I'm moving in with you guys!"

Megamind slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh joy."

"But if that's too much trouble, I can always just find an apartment."

Roxanne elbowed her fiancé in the ribs and moved him aside so they could talk in private.

"Don't be mean," Roxanne whispered. "She's my sister, for crying out loud!"

"I have nothing against your sister," Megamind muttered. "I just don't want her waltzing in here and claiming that she's moving in without asking us first!"

"I'll admit, it's unexpected, but come on. Rachel's been helping us a lot. Besides, you know how happy this will make Minion."

"Now how did you know about that?"

"I'm a reporter, Megamind. It was painfully obvious. Please, let Rachel stay at least for a little while? If it doesn't work out, she can find someplace. Please?"

"No!"

"If you don't let her stay, I'm calling the engagement off."

"Roxanne, you wouldn't do that!"

"Maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't."

"Okay, fine!"

The couple turned back to the relatives.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, Miss Ritchi," Megamind grumbled.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered. "Anyways, I called Nora and Allan and asked if they could help with the move. You might as well meet them before the ceremony."

"And just how long are they going to stick around?"

"Uh," Allan Sewell stuttered, glancing around the Lair. "I think I'll just stay the night. I have kids, you know. They're really excited, by the way. Hannah and Ian are big fans of yours."

"Aren't they all?" Nora giggled. "If it's not too much trouble, I might as well stay until the main event. I am your bridesmaid, after all."

"Well, the wedding is in three weeks," Roxanne pointed out. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

"Speaking of help," said Rachel, "let's get all of this stuff into my room."

"No need, Miss Ritchi," Megamind assured her. He spoke into his watch, "Brainbots, take Rachel Ritchi's things up to her room."

Allan jumped as a swarm of Brainbots flew in and scooped up the boxes.

"Now _that's_ service," he marveled.

The female cousin stepped forth and shook Megamind's hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Mr. Megamind," she declared. "Nora Ritchi, _New York Times._ There's a question we've always been dying to know. If your intellect is greater than the average human brain, how come you always mispronounce words?"

_Why is this family full of nosy reporters?_

"No comment," he groaned. "Now I have a question for you. How come your name doesn't begin with an R?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "My Dad wasn't too keen on the pattern. Either that or he couldn't think of any good R names."

"As for me," Allan added, "I'm from her mom's side of the family."

"So where's my room?"

"Well, we didn't know you were coming, so we don't have an extra bed," Roxanne explained. "You can have my room, if you want."

"Oh, but I can't take your room, Roxanne."

"That's okay. Megamind and I can share."

"Ooh, cozy," Rachel snickered, causing Megamind to blush again.

"Allan, however…"

"I'll be fine on the couch," Allan said. "Martha does that to me sometimes. It's just one night, anyway."

That's when Minion entered, his face full of excitement. "It's done! It's finally done!" Then he saw the visitors. "Oh, sir, you didn't tell me Rachel was here. And who are these?"

"These are our cousins, Nora and Allan," Roxanne introduced.

"Whoa," Allan gasped. "How do you control that suit thingy?"

Minion waved the question away and turned his attention to Rachel. "They're all done!"

"All of them?" Rachel gawked. "Including the bridesmaid ones?"

"I finished the sewing this week and I just made the finishing touches on Roxanne's dress!"

"Hold on a second," Allan said. "The fish sews?"

"He cooks too," Nora added. Everyone turned to her in surprise. "What? I've done a lot of research."

"Anyway," Minion said. "Come on, girls, let's see if they fit!"

"I should probably ring up Lizzie," Roxanne said, taking out her cell.

"No!" Megamind protested. "No more people in the Lair!"

"Megamind, the location is written on the invitation anyway."

The three women went into the sewing room.

"No peeking, sir," Minion reminded his friend before shutting the door.

"Well," Megamind said to the remaining human, "I'm off to work."

"What are you working on?" Allan asked.

"Top secret stuff. Make yourself at home, but don't touch any of my inventions! If you need anything, ask the Brainbots."

Once Megamind had left for his workspace, Allan stared awkwardly at a Brainbot hovering nearby.

"So, Brainbot," he said. "Can you get me some diet coke or something?"

The cyborg returned a few seconds later with a can of the requested soda.

"I think I'm gonna like this place," the man nodded.

* * *

><p>Roxanne gawked as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The gown Minion and Rachel had worked together on was absolutely gorgeous. It was blue, the very same shade of Megamind's skin. It had no sleeves, so the shoulders were bare. The skirt, slightly puffed by the tulle, kissed the ground lightly.<p>

"Well?" Minion was waiting for a response.

"Minion," Roxanne breathed. "This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! I can't wait to see Megamind's face when he sees me in it!"

"Well, your sister did give some tips."

"The bodice was my design," Rachel bragged, admiring her bridesmaid outfit. "Oh yeah, pale green totally brings out my eyes."

Her dress was also strapless and went down to her ankles. Nora and Lizzie, who had arrived a few minutes ago, went up to the mirror and pushed for some space.

"You always said you wanted to be a designer," Nora nodded. "But I didn't expect this."

"These make _Vogue _look like trash!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I'm never eating seafood again!"

"Seriously, I've had to work with designers before, but this really takes the cake!"

"Speaking of which, what kind of cake are we having?"

"You'll see," Minion replied. "I'm not baking it until the day before the wedding and I'm going to need a lot of help."

"I wonder what flowers we should be carrying," Rachel thought aloud. "Flowers! Gosh, I hadn't thought about that."

Then she noticed the black tuxedo hanging off to the side. "Is this Megamind's?"

"Yeah," Minion nodded. "I was going to make him a new one, but I decided that was too much. I am going to make a few alterations."

"Hmm, I think it would look good with some blue trimming."

"That's what I was thinking! By the way, how long are you staying this time, Rachel?"

"Oh, I've decided to move in."

"Really?" The fish flipped in excitement.

"Lansing was looking duller and duller every time I came over, so now you and I will have more time to plan!"

"That's…fantastic!"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I missed?"

"You have no idea, Lizzie," Roxanne said, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Megamind's workspace was a mess. He had ordered that no one would enter that area so they wouldn't see the stacks of notes and photographs. The hero was looking at the background information of the victims for the umpteenth time.<p>

None of it made any sense. The only pattern in Jack the Second's killings was the method of kill. Megamind could tell it had been done by practiced hands, no matter how much it disgusted him.

However, there didn't seem to be any link between the eleven victims. They varied from middle class, to homeless street people, to politicians. Megamind tried to connect them, but he just couldn't. They all had different ages, occupations and lived in different neighborhoods. They didn't even know each other. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they had suffered from the same fate by the same person and they all had lived in Cincinnati, Ohio.

Megamind had to give Jack the Second credit. He had been so careful not to leave clues lying around, save his habit of losing gloves. The super genius had done his own DNA scan of the evidence, but could find no match to any criminal records. So this murderer hadn't done any time in prison.

Now he was examining the material of the gloves, thinking they might tell him something. Wait! He knew this leather! Megamind compared the gloves with the ones he wore. They were made from the exact same leather Minion used to make his outfits!

He raced to the sewing room and knocked on the door

"Minion?" he called. "Where did you get the leather for my suit?"

"In Romania, sir," the fish shouted from the other side of the door. "It was being sold at a place near the outlet store. The gloves I didn't make. I just added the spikes. That leather's not easy to get, let me tell you. They don't make a lot of it and it's really expensive!"

That made perfect sense. Megamind danced back over to his workspace and scribbled some more notes: _expensive leather, hard to get. Jack might be rich._ He recalled nothing had been reported stolen at the crime scenes, so Jack wasn't a thief. _He must have been to Romania at some point._

He was about to explore more on the subject when the crime alarm on the monitors went off. There was yet another bank robbery. _When will they ever learn to quit?_ Megamind wondered.

He could've called Metro Man to take care of this, but he went anyway. Maybe a little action would clear his mind.

* * *

><p>It was now two a.m. and Megamind was still at his desk. Once he had returned from the robbery, he had an idea of how to find Jack the Second. In his hands, he held an old invention which he had called the Mind Walker. He had originally made it to enter Metro Man's mind and find his weakness, but then he had accidentally wandered into one of Roxanne's dreams. The device was then crushed in his sleep. Now Megamind was repairing it, in hopes of entering Jack the Second's mind.<p>

He didn't know exactly how the Mind Walker had worked. Apparently, it only worked while he was asleep. He also wasn't sure how he had entered Roxanne's mind. Perhaps it was either because she was the closest being there or he had been thinking about her. Either way, he was going to try and focus on Jack the Second and maybe discover his identity.

Megamind examined the now fixed device. At least, he thought it was fixed. His eyelids were becoming so heavy that couldn't think properly. He was going to have to test the Mind Walker tonight.

He entered his room, slipped into his hazard symbol pajamas and slid into bed with his sleeping fiancé. He smiled as he watched her in her peaceful state of slumber. She looked so beautiful like that.

Then she stirred and groaned, "Megamind."

His smile disappeared. What was she having another nightmare? Was it about him? Roxanne then tossed and turned more frantically.

"Please! No! Megamind!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders, "Roxanne, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open, fear deep inside them.

"I'm right here," Megamind said, hugging her. "I'm here."

"It was the dream again," Roxanne explained. "But it was different this time. You were in it. The man had the knife at your throat. I tried to stop him, but he…"

"It's fine, Roxanne. I'm not dead."

She pulled from his grasp and lay her head back down on the pillows.

"I'm frightened, Megamind," she sobbed. "I know it's a dream, but I think it's trying to tell me something. That man with the knife, the way he…well, it reminds me of something. Three years ago, my dad, before he died, was investigating a case of a serial killer in Cincinnati."

Megamind's eyes widened. Roxanne knew about this? Did she know about her father?

"They never found out who he was," Roxanne continued. "They called him Jack the Second, after Jack the Ripper. Let's just say their killing methods were very similar and leave it at that. Anyway, it was because of the various murders that Mom chose to move out of Cincinnati to Cleveland. Dad wanted to continue his investigation though.

"There's something I never mentioned about the last time I saw my father. He seemed so scared and he said he had found something out and something might happen to him. I didn't want to believe it then, but I couldn't help but think the car crash was no accident."

She looked at Megamind with worried eyes. "Jack the Second is still out there. He hasn't claimed a victim in years, but if Dad had found something out, what if Jack the Second knows? What if he thinks Dad told me? What if he killed him and I'm next?"

She sat up and started shivering. Slowly, Megamind turned her face towards his.

"Roxanne," he whispered. "Listen to me. I swear, for as long as I live and breathe, I will never let anyone do you harm."

She was silent for a while as she gazed into those amazing green orbs. Then she closed the distance between them and gave the blue alien a grateful kiss. It took them a few minutes before they had the effort to break their lips apart. Roxanne then laid her chin on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you even more," Megamind uttered.

She giggled. "I doubt that's possible."

"Believe me when I say there's no one in this universe who has ever loved anyone more than I love you now."

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who don't know what the Mind Walker is, I suggest you read my other fanfic <span>In Your Dreams<span>. You should also look up Jack the Ripper if you aren't familiar with the name. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mind Walker

**New Chapter! Review or I won't update!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Megamind noticed about the dream he had walked into was that it was bright and sunny. Clearly, this couldn't have been the mind he had intended. He gazed around and realized it was a garden wedding. At the altar, was a copy of himself in a tuxedo, sharing a passionate kiss with Roxanne in a bridal gown. <em>Oh, so <em>this _is what Roxanne dreams about me._

As much as he wanted to watch, he had other business to attend to. The fact is he didn't know how to control the Mind Walker, nor did he know its range. Could he enter the dream of someone so far away? He had to try.

It was then that he noticed there was something in his pocket. He withdrew the Mind Walker and fiddled with the buttons. Soon the scene had shifted and the ground gave way. His feet made a splash and Megamind found himself surrounded by water. He gasped for breath, forgetting that this was all a figment of the imagination.

Megamind realized he was in a swimming pool. Minion was floating a few feet away, his robot suit nowhere in sight. Lounging on an inflatable raft beside him was Rachel Ritchi wearing a bikini. She held a container of fish flakes in her hand.

"More tidbits, sweetie?" the image of Rachel purred, shaking the food into the happy fish's mouth.

_Okay, didn't need to see that._ Megamind had to get out of there before Minion noticed. One thing he had discovered the first time he had used the Mind Walker was that the dreamer would see him there. Fortunately, the device hadn't been damaged by the imaginary water.

Now he was in a dark hallway. Perhaps this was the killer's mind? Then he heard a scream belonging to Allan Sewell, who was running away from…an enormous rabbit? Megamind shook his head with pity. He couldn't believe Roxanne was related to this man.

The next dream was in a pink dressing room. A female one at that. An African-American woman was standing in front of a set of mirrors with Rachel Ritchi taking measurements.

"Give me a few days, Mrs. Obama," she told her client, "and your inaugural dress will be good and ready!"

Megamind groaned and tried again, focusing with all his might on Jack the Second. _Come on. What would a homicidal maniac be dreaming about?_ A series of images flashed before his eyes until it finally stuck to one.

It was dark again. The only light was on two figures. One of them had his face covered with his hat and coat. A knife glinted in his hands. Megamind silently crept closer.

The second man came into view. It was Roxanne's father, backing away in fear as the knife man approached him.

"I have you at last," the mysterious figure said in some foreign accent. "Once I'm done with you, you'll never be able to tell anyone about my identity."

"Boingo!" Megamind shouted in his excitement.

Then he clamped his mouth once he had realized his mistake, but it was too late. The man turned, allowing Megamind to see his face. He matched Mr. Ritchi's description perfectly. Then a toothy grin appeared.

"Megamind," he said.

_What country is that accent from?_

"This is perfect. Now not even the most intelligent being in the world can stop me!"

Megamind shrieked as Jack the Second charged at him. What would happen if he died in someone else's dream? Not waiting to find out, he pressed several buttons on the device and was out of there.

The following dream wasn't as pleasant. Monsters he couldn't describe were everywhere, and a child was screaming nearby. He tried to remember how he had gotten back into his own mind in the first place. Then Megamind opened his eyes and sat up in bed, panting. He sighed with relief when he saw Roxanne lying down beside him.

He had done it. He had seen the face of the killer. He was a huge step closer to solving this mystery. Now all he needed was the name.

* * *

><p>Everyone bid goodbye to Allan that morning. Minion had given him the flower girl dress for Hannah to try on.<p>

"See you at the wedding," Roxanne said.

"Wouldn't miss it," Allan smiled. "Don't expect me to crash here again, though. Those brain things gave me a scare last night. Martha and I will just find a hotel."

Megamind was the only one who didn't see him off. As soon as he was well-rested from his mind journey that night, he had sprung to his workspace.

He looked up the store Minion had bought the gloves and leather from and hacked into the database. He tried to find the name of the person who had purchased the gloves, but he had no way of knowing when they were bought. After hours of searching through numbers, he finally gave up.

Of course he had seen his face, but where did that lead him? Mr. Ritchi hadn't recognized the man, so how could he? What Megamind didn't understand was why Jack the Second had done these deeds in the first place. There was no pattern with the victims at all.

Megamind froze in his work. _Wait a minute._ That was it! There was no pattern at all! He had once seen in one of Roxanne's detective shows where a man had wanted to kill his wife. In order to hide the fact that he did it, he tried to make it look like a serial killer was on the loose. What if Jack the Second had done the exact same thing? What if all his murders had been to cover up _one_?

The question was: which one? Megamind scanned through the victims again. The killer had to be close to at least one of them. He focused on the family relations of each one.

Then he came across a woman named Frieda Panescu, the late mayor of Cincinnati. She had been the second victim, after a teenage girl who had been walking home late at night. Megamind knew politicians often had a lot of money. And her last name sounded very Romanian.

He quickly typed up the name on the internet. He clicked the first article that appeared. It was about her death.

'_Mayor Frieda Panescu, age 37, was found slaughtered in her bedroom yesterday morning by her maid, Ursula Adams.'_ Megamind skipped over the gruesome details until something caught his eye. _'Her husband, Dr. Ion Panescu, 42, claimed he had been working late that night. The maid supported his story and declared that she hadn't seen him come in until that morning. The late mayor's secluded Romanian husband is rarely seen in public and does not usually participate in his wife's political affairs.'_

Dr. Ion Panescu. He was Romanian, and had obviously been to Romania several times. His wife was also reasonably wealthy, so he could afford expensive gloves. He was also a doctor. Only a doctor could have done the job so carefully. Could it be?

Megamind searched for Dr. Panescu's image. The first one that popped up was one with his wife. The woman mayor was waving gleefully, while the slouched man on her arm was gazing down with annoyance. Brown eyes, brown hair, pointed nose, stern face… He had his man.

"I've done it!" Megamind let out a satisfied laugh and danced around the room.

Then he deflated as a thought came to mind. It had taken him a week to solve this mystery with little information to work with, yet the FBI hadn't figured it out yet? They had been to the crime scenes, hadn't they? They had interrogated the suspects, right? They did have all that fancy equipment to analyze the clues, didn't they? Something was wrong.

Megamind opened his cell to call Agent Donovan. His eyes widened as the clock read 8:30 p.m. He had overslept that morning and hadn't realized how long he had been working. He was about to dial when the phone buzzed in his hand. It was another unknown number. _How did all these people get my number?_

"Ollo?"

A man's frightened voice muttered on the other end, "Megamind? Tell me it's you. I…I don't have much time…"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Roxanne's father."

Megamind froze in disbelief. He was on the phone with the man who had taken part in the birth of his one true love! Not only that, but he had never thought he was evil!

"Mr. Ritchi, I'm honored…"

"No time! He's found me! I don't know how, but he has! He's going to kill me!"

"Hold on, Mr. Ritchi. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Metro City Plaza, Room 514. I know, I shouldn't be here, but I just had to see the girls! He was in the lobby, and I ran before he could see me. But I think he's here for me!"

"Who is?" Megamind demanded, though he had already guessed the answer.

"Jack the Second! I'm the only man alive who has seen his face…but I don't think I'll be for long! I'm hiding in the closet of my room right now, but…shush! Sorry, I thought I heard a footstep. Donovan told me he had spoken with you. I was going to call him, but I thought you'd be able to get here faster."

"Stay where you are, Mr. Ritchi. Don't make a sound!"

"Hurry! He'll be here in…"

There was a long beep. "Mr. Ritchi? Mr. Ritchi!"

This was not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun fact: a lot of Romanian last names end with <em>escu<em>. And Ion (pronounced like _yawn_) is the Romanian form of John. The mayor mentioned in here wasn't the real mayor, of course.**

**Oh, and...dun, dun, dun!**


	10. Chapter 10: Jack the Second

**This chapter might be a little rushed, but this is where things get intense.**

* * *

><p>"Minion! Where is the hover bike? Minion!"<p>

Minion and Rachel emerged from the sewing room and Roxanne and Nora, startled by the noise, rushed to the main part of the Lair. The alien was searching frantically for the hover bike.

"Why don't you just take the invisible car, sir?" Minion questioned.

"It's not fast enough!" Megamind exclaimed. "Oh, where is it? Wait! Metro Man can get there with his super speed!"

He dialed and then tapped his foot impatiently as Metro Man's cell rang.

"Hi, this is Wayne Scott, also known as Metro Man and Music Man. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm busy writing a new song. Leave a message and call later."

Megamind groaned, "Why that lazy, good for nothing…"

"What's going on?" Nora Ritchi asked.

"Nothing! It's…a bank robbery! Minion, where did you park that bike?"

"Oh, it's behind the battle suit, sir!" the fish called, dragging it into view.

"Hold on," Roxanne grabbed her fiancé by the arm. "Since when do you freak out about a bank robbery?"

The hero couldn't find his words.

"Megamind, I know something's up."

"I don't have time for this, Roxanne!" Megamind yelled, wrenching his arm away. "I might be too late already!"

"Too late for what?"

He was already halfway on the hover bike.

"It's none of your business, you nosy reporter!"

That got Roxanne mad. She snatched his arm again and stopped his hand from turning the keys in the ignition. She glared at him with burning eyes.

"Megamind, we said there would be no more secrets between us. If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I swear, I'll call the wedding off, I'll pack my things, I'll march right out those doors and never come back!"

Every word pierced his heart like a sword. Time was running short and Mr. Ritchi might already be dead by now. He wasn't supposed to tell Roxanne, but she had a right to know and he didn't want to lose her forever.

He sighed heavily. "Your father's in danger, Roxanne."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "Our father is dead."

"No," Megamind said slowly. "He's not, but not for long. He called me saying Jack the Second is after him!"

"Jack the who?"

"Jack the Second," Nora confirmed. "He was a serial killer in Cincinnati. They never found him but…I don't understand."

Roxanne had been speechless for a minute. Then she let out an angry groan.

"I knew it! I knew he had found out something! He's been in the Witness Protection Program all this time, hasn't he? But how did you know?"

"I'll explain everything later!" Megamind assured her. "But right now I have to stop Jack the Second before he claims another victim!"

Roxanne hopped onto the bike and sat behind him. "I'm coming with you."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"He's my father, Megamind. I have to go."

"Wait up!" Rachel exclaimed, raising her hand. "I'm coming too!"

Her sister was about to protest, but someone else had beat her to it. "No!"

Everyone looked surprisingly at Minion, who was clutching Rachel's raised hand. There was shock and worry in his eyes.

"I don't want you getting hurt, Rachel! This guy might kill you!"

Rachel blinked a few times before responding, "I…didn't know you cared, Minion. I appreciate your concern, but he's my dad too and I'm not just going to stand here while he needs our help."

Minion sighed, "Well, if you're going, then I'm going too!"

"No," Megamind disagreed. "This is something I must do alone. I'm not bringing my friends and fiancé into danger!"

"Sir, my sole purpose in life is to look after you and Miss Ritchi…and her family. You're not preventing me from going."

Megamind flinched as Roxanne slid her hands around his waist. "And you're going to need a crowbar to get me off this bike."

Rachel took Minion's hand and raised her chest defiantly. "We're with you all the way!"

The alien turned to Nora. "Are you joining them?"

"Uh uh," the cousin shook her head. "Do you think I want to come after a serial killer? I may be a big time news reporter, but I'm not crazy."

"Suit yourself. Alright, you can all come. Minion, Miss Ritchi, take the invisible car and meet us at the Metrocity Plaza Hotel in Room 514. Roxanne, hang on tight. Let's go save your father."

* * *

><p>Megamind flew the hover bike at its highest speed. During the ride, he had phoned the police and Agent Donovan, though he knew they wouldn't get there fast enough. Roxanne had moved to his lap, since his cape was flying in the wind behind him.<p>

"So let me get this straight," she said after Megamind had finished his calls. "You've known my father was alive and didn't tell me?"

"Agent Donny-vain told me not to," he explained. "I wanted to, Roxanne, I really did!"

"That's what all that top secret stuff was about!"

"I just hope we're not too late."

The Metro City Plaza came into view and Megamind tried to figure out which window belonged to Room 514. He glanced into every one on the fifth floor. The lights were out in some of them because they were vacant. Then he saw one dark window with a paper sign taped against it, with the word HELP in black ink.

"Your father is an intelligent man," he muttered to his fiancé.

Slowly, he lowered the bike onto the small balcony. He helped Roxanne down before getting off himself. The couple crouched against the wall on opposite sides of the glass door. Megamind held up a finger to his lips and listened carefully.

"I don't hear anything," he whispered, and then took out his watch. "Minion, where are you right now?"

"I'm almost at the hotel, sir," the fish replied on the other end.

"Good. Once you're there, go up to Room 514. Break down the door if you have to."

He then turned to Roxanne. "Now listen to me. I'm going to go look around. Stay put and don't make a sound. If that killer is in there, I don't want him to see you. If I don't come out, take the bike and get out of here."

"Wait," Roxanne whispered. "In case you die."

She gave him a quick kiss.

"Whatever happens," Megamind said, taking out his gun, "remember that I love you."

She nodded and the hero slowly rose and cautiously opened the door. It was pitch-black inside, so it was hard to see. All was quiet, until Megamind heard a faint groan. There was a tiny ray of light, coming from under a door on the left. The hero crept over to it, trying to keep his step as silent as possible.

His finger tightened on the trigger of his gun, he vigilantly opened the door, revealing the kitchen and living area of the suite. The mumble came again and Megamind turned and gasped at the sight. Mr. Ritchi was tied to a chair, his mouth gagged and his eyes filled with fear. Hovering over him, holding a surgeon's knife at his throat was a man wearing a long overcoat, his face half hidden by his hat.

"Megamind," he said in a Romanian accent. "We thought you'd be coming."

The hero pointed his gun at him, his hand shaky. How did he even get into the room without a key?

"You shoot, I cut his throat."

The killer pressed the knife closer to his victim's neck.

"Jack the Second, I presume," Megamind said, trying to sound confident. The thought of Mr. Ritchi's throat being slashed made him sick in the stomach. "Or should I say Dr. Eon Pan-ee-scu?"

The villain raised his head, showing the face from the dream. Megamind did a mental fist pump at being right.

"So you've figured it out," Dr. Panescu stated. "And it's Dr. _Ion Panescu_ to you. You stupid Americans are terrible at pro-noon-sing words not in your language!"

"Well, look at who's talking," Megamind chuckled. "The word is _pronouncing_. Even I know that! Now move away from Mr. Ritchi before I turn you into a dehydrated cube."

"Mr. Ritchi will be dead before you have the chance to pull the trigger."

"Your days of slaughtering are over, doctor."

There was the sound of a gun click behind him and a familiar voice, "Drop the weapon."

Megamind sighed with relief, "Agent Donny-vain, thank goodness! How did you get here so fast?"

But when he turned his head, his relief washed away and was replaced with shock. Agent Donovan was there alright and he had a gun, but it was pointed at his giant blue head. Struggling in his arms was Roxanne, whose mouth was covered by his hand.

"Drop the weapon," Agent Donovan repeated, turning the pistol toward Roxanne. "Or your girlfriend gets it."

Megamind had no choice but to release his grip on his gun and raise his hands in surrender.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You might as well know the truth before we kill the lot of you," Donovan grinned maliciously. "You see the reason the FBI hasn't caught Dr. Panescu yet is because I've been helping cover his tracks. Unfortunately, he has a habit of losing gloves."

"They fall out of my pocket!" Dr. Panescu exclaimed.

"Why though?" Megamind questioned. "If you had been working for him all this time, why keep Mr. Ritchi alive? And why help him?"

"Ion is a cousin of mine," Donovan explained. "He also pays handsomely. We've kept Mr. Ritchi alive all these years, mainly because of who his daughter is. We were afraid her boyfriend Metro Man would come looking for us if we killed her father. Then you came along.

"With your enormous brain, you could have figured it all out in a millisecond, but you didn't know about Miss Ritchi's father. Our plan was to lure you to your death. So I stole the evidence against my cousin and handed it over to you. We _wanted_ you to find his identity. By that time, we would have Mr. Ritchi to use against you. With you and him out of the way, no one will know the true name of Jack the Second! I hadn't planned for you to bring your girlfriend, which makes it all the more interesting."

"There's one last thing I don't understand," Megamind said as Donovan pointed the gun at him again. "How did you manage to get in here?"

"I just flashed my badge and they gave me the key. So Megamind, any last words before I shoot you?"

The alien was about to speak when he heard a small buzzing noise. He smiled at the recognition.

"Well, there is one thing I'd like to say."

"And what is that?"

"The bad guys always lose, because the hero always has a backup plan!"

A loud crash caused the two villains to glance at the front door. Roxanne took advantage of Donovan's distraction and snatched the gun from his hand. There was a struggle between the two as they tried to gain possession of the weapon. Megamind didn't hesitate to pick up his weapon, turn around and zap Dr. Panescu as his mouth dropped open in disbelief. At this point, Roxanne had the gun pointed at the double agent. The alien was impressed.

"How did you manage to do that?" he asked in awe.

"Being constantly kidnapped by you, I decided to take some self-defense classes," Roxanne smirked.

Megamind laughed as he dehydrated Donovan. Minion was standing in the doorway, swinging a gun around his finger as the smoke cleared. Rachel appeared behind him.

"So what did we miss?" the fish asked.

"Minion, your timing couldn't have been any more perfect!" Megamind exclaimed, holding up the two dehydrated cubes. "Jack the Second and his accomplice will never hurt anyone again!"

Rachel's eyes widened once she saw the man tied to the chair. "Dad?"

She rushed to his side and slid the gag off. He gasped for breath as Roxanne quickly started untying him.

"Oh, my girls," Mr. Ritchi sighed. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again."

As soon as his hands were free, he threw his arms around his daughters.

"We thought you were dead," Rachel sobbed, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry," their father said. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"It wasn't your fault," Roxanne assured him, sniffing. "We're just so glad that you're alive."

They slowly broke apart and Mr. Ritchi looked up at the two aliens, smiling.

"I always knew you had something good in you, Megamind. I'll be proud to call you my son-in-law. Thank you."

"Mr. Ritchi," Megamind said, shaking his hand, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

><p>Roberta Ritchi was sitting alone on the couch, eating a TV dinner while watching the news. This was how she usually spent her afternoons. Her husband was gone and her children had turned against her. Now she was all by herself.<p>

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Ritchi figured it must have been another insurance agent. She was about to state her refusal while opening the door and then froze once she saw who was standing there. His hair had grayed a little, but otherwise, he hadn't changed.

"Richard?"

"I'm home, Roberta."

There was silence as they stared at each other. Then she threw her arms around him and cried.

"You're alive," she wept. "But how?"

"I've been in the Witness Protection Program," Mr. Ritchi explained. "Jack the Second is finally put away, thanks to a friend. He won't be bothering us again."

Mrs. Ritchi opened her eyes and saw that her husband wasn't alone. Her daughters were standing behind him, Roxanne's hand holding that of a certain blue alien. She released her husband and looked at Megamind in disbelief.

"Did you..?" she stammered.

"Yes," Mr. Ritchi nodded. "If it hadn't been for Roxanne's fiancé here, I would be dead right now."

Cautiously, Mrs. Ritchi approached the couple. Megamind put on a nervous smile. His eyes then widened as the woman's arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"Thank you," she muttered. "I guess I was wrong about you." She moved away and faced her oldest daughter. "I'm sorry for my behavior, Roxanne. You have a fine man here. And you," she was talking to Megamind again. "You better take good care of my little girl."

"Don't worry," the hero smiled. "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Family together! Hope that was okay.<strong>

**I probably won't update for a few days. Homework, you know?**


	11. Chapter 11: Preparations

**Sorry, I've been busy. And I know this chapter is short, but I've been trying to get it right. Not sure if it is though. Review!**

* * *

><p>There had never been so many people in the Lair before. It was August 5th, the day before the wedding and already, Roxanne's entire family had shown up. Megamind had protested this, but they all swore that they wouldn't reveal the location of the Lair to anyone.<p>

Roxanne's father, her uncles, Raymond and Peter, Cousin Allan and her Aunt Helen were helping the Brainbots clean up the Lair and decorating the observatory. Allan's wife, Martha was making sure her kids weren't getting into any trouble as well as rehearsing their jobs as flower girl and ring bearer. Megamind was putting the finishing touches on the honeymoon plans, whatever they were. In the kitchen, Roxanne, Rachel, Nora, Roberta, Aunt Marcie and Roxanne's grandmother, Deborah, were helping Minion bake the wedding cake. It had come to everyone as a shock that Richard Ritchi was alive, but they were used to unusual things happening at this point. However, there were still a lot of questions to be answered.

"What I don't understand is how your dad didn't recognize who the killer was," Nora said. "He's smart enough, isn't he? And wouldn't he have seen man's picture in the paper somewhere if he was married to the mayor?"

"Dad is smart," Roxanne replied, "but he is starting to lose his memory at that age. He probably thought Dr. Panescu's face was familiar, but couldn't remember where he had seen it before."

"Why didn't he investigate it further though?"

"Agent Donovan had assured him that the FBI had everything under control."

"Roxanne," Aunt Marcie said, "why does everything in your life sound like an action horror movie?"

"Believe me. I've been asking myself the same thing for years."

"I had no idea fish could cook," Roberta Ritchi said to Minion. "We really must swap recipes some time."

"Didn't I tell you he was amazing, Mom?" Rachel said. "Roxanne has a super hero boyfriend as well as a fish cook slash tailor! Just wait until you see the outfits he made us!"

"It was nothing," Minion blushed. "Your daughter helped a lot."

"I've been waiting for you to get married for years," Deborah said to Roxanne. "It's nice that you've finally found someone, even if he is a former super villain. Now all Rachel has to do is get married. That way I can finally die."

"Grandma!" Rachel exclaimed. "How many times have I told you not to rush me?"

"Well, none of your relationships have lasted more than a few months," Roberta pointed out. "Why don't you find someone nice?"

"You need to find someone nice too, Nora," Marcie Ritchi said to her daughter. "You're almost thirty, for crying out loud!"

"Are we going to have this talk in front of a fish?" Nora groaned.

"Oh, I don't mind," Minion assured her.

"Besides, I have a boyfriend. He just hasn't asked me yet."

"And it's not like I can make the perfect man appear out of thin air," Rachel added. "Though I think I might want to marry an alien. Roxanne seems to be happy with an alien."

Minion nearly dropped the egg he was about to crack into the batter.

* * *

><p>That night, after the entire Ritchi family had left, save Rachel, Nora and Roxanne's parents, Megamind and Roxanne finally got to see each other. They were now in their bedroom, dressed for sleep.<p>

"Alone at last," Roxanne sighed. "I love my family, but it can be overwhelming sometimes."

"Do not fret," Megamind said, placing an arm around her. "Tomorrow evening, it will be just the two of us."

"You still haven't told me what we're doing."

"That, Miss Ritchi, is for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

><p>The couple awoke with a start as a loud sound interrupted their sleep. Rachel was there, holding an air horn. Nora, Lizzie and Minion were standing behind her.<p>

"Alright, rise and shine!" Rachel exclaimed. "We've got a big day ahead of us!"

"Did you have to give me a headache first?" Megamind groaned.

"Come on, you crazy lovebirds! Time's a-wasting!"

"Get up, sir!" Minion commanded, yanking his master out of bed. "You haven't tried your tuxedo on yet!"

"And we need to get you to hair and makeup, honey," Nora declared, doing the same to Roxanne. "You don't want to get married looking like that, do you?"

"What about breakfast?" Roxanne asked.

"So you'll grab a toaster pastry or something," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "We've got a wedding in a few hours!"

"A few hours? The wedding isn't until three. What time is it now?"

"Ten o'clock, but we better get to work! You need to be perfect! We still haven't finished the cake yet!"

Thus, the bride and groom were dragged their separate ways.

"I'll see you at the altar!" Roxanne called to her beau.

"I'll be the handsome alien in the tux!" Megamind chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>2:00 PM<em>

Roxanne stood in front of the mirror in her blue wedding dress. In her hands, she held a bouquet of blue and white roses, without thorns, of course. Her mother stood beside her, wearing a red gown.

"Oh, Rachel," she marveled. "This dress you made is incredible!"

"Minion did most of the sewing, actually," Rachel declared, glancing at her bridesmaid gown. "Blue Boy is going to be knocked dead when he sees you, sis."

"You really think so?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, honey," her mom smiled. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"But you're not quite done yet," Rachel said.

Her sister took out a long white veil and clipped it into Roxanne's hair.

"Now you look like a bride."

"Lady Kate would be _so_ jealous," Lizzie smirked.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Mr. Ritchi's voice asked.

"Yes, dear," Roberta called. "We're all changed."

The man entered, dressed in his tuxedo.

"Wow," he gasped. "You girls all look beautiful."

He gave his wife a quick kiss before embracing his daughters.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dad," Roxanne said.

"I wouldn't have missed this even if my life depended on it," Mr. Ritchi claimed. "It almost did, really. Anyway, I came to tell you that a lot of people are already starting to come and we need a little help with finishing the setup."

"I better get the food out," Rachel said.

"You guys go ahead," Roxanne assured them. "I just…want a few moments alone, if you don't mind?"

"I'll see you soon, honey," her mother said.

The room cleared out, leaving Mr. Ritchi with his daughter.

"Dad," she said, "I'm a little nervous."

Mr. Ritchi chuckled. "I felt the same way on my wedding day."

"But do you think I might be doing the right thing? I mean I love Megamind, but do you think this is the right choice? Life's not going to be easy."

"Honey, I've seen the fear in his eyes when you were in danger a few weeks ago. He cares about you more than anything else in the world. Any man who is willing to sacrifice his life for the people he loves is hard to find. After all, I gave up everything to protect you, Rachel and your mother."

She embraced her father. "Thanks, Daddy. But I really need some time to myself right now."

"Okay, I'll be waiting to give you away. I'm proud of you, sweetheart."

As soon as she was alone, Roxanne looked at herself in the mirror again. As a girl, she had dreamed of her wedding day several times. She hadn't expected her gown to be blue, or her groom to be blue for that matter. She laughed at the thought. _I guess life doesn't turn out the way we plan it._ Heck if she cared.

* * *

><p><em>2:45 PM<em>

Minion and Rachel had been right about the blue trimming. It made Megamind's tuxedo look more…well, Megamind-ish. The alien adjusted his bowtie in the mirror, nervousness in his eyes. His best man was standing beside him, the only difference being a white bowtie.

"How do I look, Minion?" he asked. "Do I look bad?"

"Disgustingly horrifying, sir."

"Minion, I'm serious!"

"Sorry, force of habit. Does incredibly handsome sound okay to you?"

"You always know what to say."

After a few seconds, the hero gulped.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Minion questioned.

"I don't know, Minion," Megamind sighed. "I think my feet might be getting cold again."

"Do you want warmer socks?"

"You know what I mean, Minion. What if she comes to her senses at the last minute and runs off? What would I have left to live for if I lost her?"

"Sir, there's just one thing I have to say to you."

"And what's that?"

Megamind let out a yelp as a metal hand slapped against the back of his head.

"Get it through to that giant brain of yours that she's not going to run off!" the fish shouted.

"Geez! Was that really necessary?"

"You clearly needed some sense knocked into you. Now don't you back out of this wedding, because we've worked really hard on this! Besides, do you really think Roxanne would run off after all you've been through together? You shouldn't be so doubtful!"

"Oh, this coming from a fish who's been pining over the maid of honor!"

Minion's face fell and Megamind realized what he had just said.

"Minion, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to believe that I'm standing here, about to get married to the most beautiful woman alive. I often wonder if this is all a dream and I'll wake up from it any minute now."

"But you're not going to back out, are you?" Minion asked.

Megamind lifted his chest. "No. If I can face killer robots, I can face the altar!"

There was a knock on the door and Rachel's voice called from the other side.

"I know you guys are busy admiring yourselves, but everyone's here. We're going to start soon. Minion, we need your help bringing out the cake."

The two friends glanced at each other.

"Ready?" Minion said.

Megamind took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep your pants on, the ceremony's approaching!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: I Do

**I decided to finish this before continuing with my other story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope this last chapter is alright. I've never been to a wedding, to be honest, except for when I was three, so I'm sorry if it's out of order. "Ode to Joy" was my parents' wedding march.**

* * *

><p>The Lair had been transformed into a palace. It was hard to believe it used to be a place for evil. The walls were decorated with blue banners and white lilies. All of Megamind's inventions had been put away for the occasion, aside from the Brainbots who were escorting the guests to their seats up in the observatory.<p>

A wedding arch was set up where the priest stood, the Bible in his hands. Megamind stood near him, continually fiddling with his bowtie and looking at the crowd of people. Hannah, the flower girl, and her brother, Ian, the ring bearer, were fighting over the basket of flowers. Their mother was trying to settle the argument. Lizzie was flirting with Metro Man, who was dressed in a tuxedo, of course and had thankfully shaved.

Everyone was here: the Ritchi family, Metro Man, the warden, Roxanne's boss and Mr. Harold, the jeweler. They had decided to invite him because he had given Megamind the engagement ring for free, as well as the wedding rings, in thanks for stopping a robbery at his store. Roxanne had been reluctant to invite her boss, but he had sworn he wouldn't announce the location of the Lair as long as he was allowed to take a picture of the couple kissing at the altar. A Brainbot was given that job.

The two little ones went up to Megamind.

"How do you get a shirt on with that big head?" Hannah asked.

"Do you wear big hats?" Ian wondered.

Their mother scowled at them. "Children, behave yourselves. Ian, here is your pillow. Mr. Megamind, where are the rings?"

The groom stiffened. "The rings! Minion, where are the rings?"

"I think you may have left them in your cape, sir," Minion replied.

"Well don't just stand there! Go get them!"

The best man didn't hesitate. He returned with the two gold rings shortly after and placed them on Ian's pillow.

Rachel came up to the altar and announced, "We're almost ready to start! Minion, Ian, Hannah, we got to get to our places!"

Megamind stretched the collar of his shirt. "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Just relax, sir," Minion assured him. "Like me."

He then froze as Rachel took his arm and dragged him to the back of the room. Everyone hustled to their seats as one of the Brainbots turned on the stereo. It started playing a romantic rendition of "Ode to Joy," which had been Roxanne's choice for the march.

The first to come down the aisle were the warden, escorting Nor Ritchi. Megamind became more and more sweaty every second. By the time Metro Man came with Lizzie, his tuxedo had dampened. Then Minion marched with Rachel on his arm, the two of them blushing brightly. Ian came, carrying the rings on the pillow, followed by little Hannah as she sprinkled her flowers everywhere.

_This is it,_ the groom thought. _This is the moment. Oh, what was I thinking when I bought that ring? She's going to run off. She's going to…_

Then his thoughts vanished and his green eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. There, standing in front of the stairs on her father's arm, was Roxanne. Her face was veiled, but the gorgeous blue gown she wore caused Megamind's breath to cease. His heart thumped ferociously, as if it was going to leap out of his chest. Roxanne had never looked more beautiful.

With every step she took, Megamind no longer cared about anyone else in the room. There was only Roxanne, her beauty shining with incredible brilliance. It was like the moment when they had first met. No, it was even better than that.

When Roxanne reached the altar, she handed her blue and white bouquet to the maid of honor as Megamind gently removed the veil from her face. She smiled at him, the way she did the day he had defeated Titan. _This is all a beautiful dream,_ the alien thought. _Nobody pinch me._

He didn't hear the preacher's words. He was too busy staring at Roxanne. He found it hard to believe that this lovely creature was standing before him, ready to take the vow.

"Roxanne Ritchi," the priest continued, "do you take this…man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

"I do," the bride replied.

"And do you, Megamind, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death, do you part?"

"Not even death will stop me," the groom uttered with all the seriousness he could muster.

Roxanne let out a giggle.

"Do you have the rings?"

Ian handed the pillow to the couple and they took their rings.

"With this ring, I will be wed," the bride said, sliding the ring onto Megamind's blue finger.

The groom repeated her action and words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Megamind did not hesitate. He grabbed Roxanne around the waist, dipped her and pressed his lips against hers. She happily threw her arms around him. The crowd cheered happily as the Brainbot snapped a picture.

After all this time, they were finally together, and not even death would tear them apart.

* * *

><p>A dance floor and dinner tables had been set up below. Everyone else sat themselves down as the bride and groom prepared for their first dance. The stereo played "Endless Love" by Lionel Ritchi and Diana Ross. It was one of Roxanne's favorites, after all.<p>

As the two danced together, they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"You look beautiful in that dress," Megamind finally said.

"Thank you," Roxanne giggled. "Minion and Rachel did a great job, don't you think?"

"You're not freaked out about Minion's crush on your sister, are you?"

"Why would I be? Stranger things have happened. I mean look at us. Eight years ago, I wouldn't have seen this coming."

"Neither would have I. Well, I did dream about it sometimes."

"I guess today would be something to tell the kids about."

Megamind's eyes widened. "We're having kids now?"

"Why not? We are married now, aren't we?" Roxanne frowned. "What's the matter? Don't you want kids?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that! It's just…what if they turn out like…you know?"

Roxanne them smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Then they'll be as beautiful as their father."

He let out a goofy grin. Then a thought occurred to him.

"There's just one thing I'm concerned about."

"And what is that?"

"How exactly do you have children?"

She looked at him strangely. "You seriously don't know where babies come from?"

"Oh, I know where babies come from. I just…don't know how they're made. Minion wouldn't tell me, you see? And I tried researching on the topic, but all those websites weren't very specific. They explained how they are produced inside the female's reproductive organs, but they wouldn't say exactly what a man and woman have to do to make that happen."

Roxanne simply shook her head. "I'll tell you what we have to do."

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He widened his eyes more, if such a thing was possible. He then smiled and held her closer to his body.

"In that case," he whispered, "we should have hundreds!"

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Roxanne laughed.

* * *

><p>The food was served and champagne was poured as the best man stood up to give the first toast.<p>

"I just want to say," Minion began, "that it's beautiful to see my little boy all grown up!"

"Minion," Megamind moaned.

"I always knew you could be something more than a villain. And I want to thank you, Roxanne, for changing him into the hero he is today! I've never seen him happier! This is for you kids!"

He raised his glass and everyone followed. Minion sat down and the maid of honor stood up.

"I'll admit I saw this coming a long ways back. Roxie, I _told_ you he was the guy for you! Anyone could tell with the way you were flirting during each kidnapping."

Roxanne blushed, but her new husband just snickered.

"Anyway, I just want to add that it's about time! You kids have fun on your honeymoon! And we all hope to see some big-headed blue babies soon!"

It was Megamind's turn to blush. Roxanne's father made the next toast.

"I want to thank Megamind for saving my life a few weeks ago and bringing me back to my family. If it hadn't been for you, son, I wouldn't be here. You take care of my little girl, okay?"

There were no parents of the groom, so the warden, being Megamind's legal guardian, stood up for his speech.

"I'm proud of you, son. I'm proud that you've found someone special, despite the odds. Here's to your happiness together."

After drinking to that, Roxanne nudged her husband.

"Oh," he said, getting up. "Um, I was never good at hero speeches, so I'll just say something I've said a thousand times and will say it again. Roxanne, you are the only woman I've ever loved and will ever love. Even though we have our differences, thank you for returning my feelings. Now that I have you, I'm never letting you go."

Everyone clapped as Roxanne stood up.

"I just have one thing to say to that. Come here, you bad boy, you!"

She kissed him fiercely, causing Megamind to fall out of his seat, dragging Roxanne along with him. Minion and Rachel came over to help them up.

"Are there any other toasts?" Rachel addressed the crowd.

"Right here!" Metro Man shouted, raising his hand. "I'd like to give congratulation to Megamind and Roxie here! I always suspected this would happen. Sorry about all the trouble I've caused you over the years. So to make it up to you, I wrote you a song."

As he brought out a ukulele, Megamind and Roxanne cringed.

"Uh, that's perfectly alright, Wayne," the bride said.

"But I wrote this just for you."

He strummed the strings and started singing, "_Megamind and Roxanne…_"

Everyone covered their ears.

"Man, he's horrible," Rachel muttered to her sister.

One person, however, was smiling and clapping.

"Yay!" Lizzie cheered.

"You actually like this?" Megamind asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding? This is the best song I've ever heard!"

Roxanne's boss chuckled. "I should have known."

"What?" Roxanne questioned.

"It says on Lizzie's medical files that she is tone deaf."

The bride and groom grinned at each other.

"I think it's about time he settled down, don't you?" Roxanne said.

* * *

><p>The giant blimp awaited outside the Lair as the newlyweds emerged, flower petals being thrown over them.<p>

"I'll look after everything while you're gone!" Metro Man called out to them.

"Hurry back!" Rachel shouted. "But take all the time you want!"

"Where are we going?" Roxanne asked her new husband as a rope ladder dropped from the blimp.

"Paris," Megamind replied. "And if you get bored of that, we'll just fly somewhere else."

She giggled. "Oh, I almost forgot! We have to see who the next bride will be!"

The bride turned her back to the crowd and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. All the single women eagerly reached out to catch it. It fell into the hands of the maid of honor.

"Finally!" she exclaimed.

Then Rachel glanced at the fish in the robot suit beside her. She grinned as her hand snaked around his arm. _Why not?_ She thought. _He is amazing, after all._

"Minion," she said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Well," the fish stammered, "I need to clean things up."

"Oh, because I was hoping we could go to the aquarium tomorrow."

Minion looked at her in surprise. "Um, sure. Ten o'clock?"

"It's a date," Rachel smiled.

Megamind and Roxanne watched from afar.

"I don't believe it," the groom marveled.

"Love has no boundaries," the bride giggled.

Everyone waved goodbye as the couple climbed up the ladder and onto the blimp. They waved back as the doors closed shut. They simultaneously heaved a sigh.

"Alone at last," Roxanne observed.

"You know, Miss Ritchi," Megamind grinned, "the vow is until death, do us part. So that means you're stuck with me."

She shrugged. "I'll just have to live with it. Oh, and Megamind?"

"Yes, Roxanne?"

"It's not Miss Ritchi, anymore."

"Oh, right. Then I guess you're…"

"Are you sure you don't have a real name?'

He bit his lip. "I never knew."

"What did they call you before?"

"Blueberry Head, Prisoner, Freak… Take your pick."

His wife giggled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think Mrs. Megamind will do."

The hero smiled brightly. "You know? I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p><strong>And they all lived happily ever after!<strong>


End file.
